Book I: The Chaos Factor
by Tamer King
Summary: Jeri's moved on, it's raining and doesn't seem to be stopping, and now a new threat has arisen to threaten Takato and his friends lives. Why does everything happen to him? A Rukato
1. Troubles

**Me: Hey everyone, how's it going? My name is TK (Tamer King), and this is my partner Black Guilmon.**

**Black Guilmon: Hiya!**

**Me: Right, so I've redone this and changed some things, mainly concerning Jeri. It was brought to my attention the break up wasn't very effective, and I thought long and hard on it, and I came up with a totally different scheme for the breakup. Now you may wonder, why bother putting them together only to tear them apart? There ARE reasons, plus it makes it more... I dunno how to explain it, realistic I guess. You'll see as the story progresses. Did I forget anything else?**

**Black Guilmon: No, I know you've forgotten something TK.**

**Me: I have?!**

**Black Guilmon: Yeah, you forgot to get my food.**

**Me: Is that so? Humph, and here I thought it was something important.**

**Black Guilmon: Oh yeah, and also you need to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Oh yes. Meh, I'm too lazy, I'll have Takato do it.**

**Takato: Huh? Oh, TK doesn't own Digimon or Digimon characters.**

**Black Guilmon: But TK does own his plot, me, and any OC's that may be introduced to this and later stories.**

**TK: Now are we done?**

**Black Guilmon: Of course not! You still haven't gotten my food!**

**TK: Oh brother…**

**Chapter 1: Troubles

* * *

**

_It has been four years since the attack of the D-reaper. Takato and the others are enjoying a sense of peace as they are considered heroes by the whole Japanese nation. Jeri and Takato have been dating steadily for the past three years while Henry, Ryo, Kazu and the other's have fun, as singles, in their own way. The only one who feels left out is Rika, and the young seventeen year old girl has been slowly drifting away from the others- even Jeri and Takato, who have tried many times to contact the taciturn women. But all of this changes as a new virus rises. The Chaos virus. _

It was a miserable day for the residents of Shinjuku, the sky the color of grey cud, ominous clouds threatening to spill their juices onto the world bellow. All of this went unnoticed by the brunette boy who was racing at a fast pace through the streets, heedless of traffic. The boy looked to be about seventeen years old, and he was constantly muttering to himself.

Tall and gangly, Takato Matsuki had an innocent yet not _to _stupid appearance that some found attractive, if they didn't mind the fact that Takato wore bright blue and yellow goggles. In his arms Takato held a bunch of books and papers, while behind him was a bright red dragon Digimon with strange black tattoos all over his body.

"Hurry Guilmon! We're going to be late! Man oh man, Jeri's going to kill me!" Takato yelped, then quietly cursed his father for stealing the car. Guilmon dragged even farther behind, for he was exhausted and bathed in sweat.

"But Takatooooo," The dragon Digimon whined. "I'm so tired!" Suddenly the park came into view and Takato skidded to a halt in front of a pretty brown haired girl around his age.

"Sorry-" Takato began to explain, but then Guilmon, surprised by Takato's sudden halt, crashed into the boy, sending the two tumbling to the ground. Takato's papers and books flew everywhere before slowly drifting to the ground and the boy and Digimon simultaneously let out a pathetic groan.

Jeri stared at them for a long moment before letting out a reluctant giggle. Takato felt a smile light his face; ever since the D-reaper incident and then finding their Digimon again, Jeri had been very quiet and didn't really laugh anymore. Takato couldn't help but feel proud of that clear, crystalline laugh.

Shoving Guilmon off himself, Takato sat up and brushed an invisible piece of dirt off his blue hoodie. Then, with Jeri's help, Takato picked up his books and papers.

"Sorry I'm late Jeri, I was studying and then I realized the time and went to get the car. But my dad had taken it to deliver some bread!" Takato finished with a nervous laugh, and Jeri sighed.

"As usual." She murmured, and Takato shifted guiltily. This was one of the many times Takato had been late to one of their dates, though he felt this one was justified.

"Well you did kind of spring the date on me without warning." Takato defended himself, and Jeri sighed again.

"Whatever, let's just go sit down." She said tiredly, and Takato felt his smile falter.

"Are you alright?" He asked in concern, and Jeri shrugged, absently brushing a strand of red brown hair out of her attractive brown eyes.

"Fine. I've been feeling kind of down lately, but I'm always like that when it's about to rain." She told him, and Takato gaped.

_'Why are you lying to me…?'_ He wondered, but decided not to push the subject. The two sat down and Jeri handed Takato some bento.

"Gomen Jeri." Takato said cheerfully, and Jeri nodded, absently playing with the food from her own bento.

"I'm going to sleep Takato, I'm tired." Guilmon interrupted in his childish way, and Takato laughed.

"Try not to snore boy." Takato advised him, and Guilmon nodded sleepily before curling up besides the two. The two sat in companionable silence, watching Guilmon for a long time as he slept. Takato often wondered how he'd been lucky enough to get such a good friend and partner, but he didn't think about it now.

"So, why did you call me over anyways? My mom will kill me when she finds out I skipped out on finishing my homework." Lucas said, and Jeri frowned. She looked so sad that Takato couldn't help but feel worried.

"Takato... I'm..." Jeri hesitated, searching her boyfriends brown eyes as she struggled to get out what she wanted to see.

"I'm moving to Hiroshima!" She blurted out, and Takato stared, not really comprehending. Jeri was what...? His mind wondered, only to be made fun of by the almost separate part of him.

"Huh?" The brunette said stupidly, and Jeri winced. She looked truly in pain, though there seemed to be something more as well.

"My father got a job offer in Hiroshima and decided... that it was too good an opportunity to waste. I came to tell you because I doubt we can be together any longer Takato." She finished, and Takato jumped to his feet.

"What do you mean?!" Takato demanded, and Jeri bit her lip before running her fingers through her light brown hair.

"The town is so far away Takato; do you really think we'll be able to be together?" She demanded, and Takato gaped. This wasn't what he'd been expecting, and the goggle-headed Tamer had been thrown off guard. Takato had been expecting food and chatter, maybe a kiss or two, but certainly not _this_.

"We can write and visit," Takato babbled desperately, even though he knew she was right. But she couldn't leave him, she just couldn't. He needed her because she was like his other half. "We could be together Jeri, it could still work!"

"I'm sorry Takato," Jeri whispered sadly, and the two stiffened as a car horn beeped. Jeri bit her lip and cast Takato a glance before beginning to back away. "I'm sorry Takato, I've gotta go! I didn't tell you this, but we're leaving... today!"

"What?!" Takato exclaimed in shock, but Jeri had already fled towards the car, tears streaming down her face as she left.

Staring after his now ex-girlfriend Takato felt a tug on his sleeve and looked to see Guilmon.

"Takato," The red dinosaur said with solemn eyes. "I think it's going to rain soon. We should probably head back." Right as Guilmon finished talking the heavens poured opening, dumping its load on Shinjuku.

Already drenched by the downpour, Takato wondered how the day could get any worse. With a quiet sigh Takato gently patted Guilmon on the head.

"Come on boy." The young man whispered. "Let's go home."

* * *

"Takato?! Guilmon?! Is that you?!" Takato slammed the door shut, wishing his mother could've kept quiet. He was still numb with shock from Jeri's sudden breakup. But then, so would anyone else, what with the fact that the two had been dating steadily for three years.

Why had she broken up with him? Didn't she think that could be together no matter what? No stupid city should be able to separate their love!

Takato's conscious decided to be a smart aleck at that point and told him that the 'stupid' city already had separated them.

"Shut it." Takato muttered to himself as he stormed into his room followed closely by Guilmon. Guilmon cocked head, looking confused at what Takato had said aloud.

"What do you mean Takato, are you mad at me?" Guilmon questioned, and Takato sighed before flopping onto his bed, not caring if it got wet.

"No Guilmon, I'm not. I'm just… disappointed and confused I guess. I think I'll call Henry and then-"

"Takato!" Guilmon cried, sitting bolt upright, eyes turning to slits. "I sense a Digimon!"

"What?!" Takato exclaimed in astonishment; there hadn't been a bioemergance in about three years. Since the Parasimon attack, bioemergances had slowly stopped happening, until the ceased coming all together. Grabbing his D-arc Takato followed Guilmon downstairs.

"Bye mom! Guilmon and I will be back sometime soon!" Takato shouted as he raced out the door back into the rain, a feral Guilmon close on his heels. Takato's mother sighed, shaking her head.

"In normal families sons tell their mothers where they're going first, not later after they're done." The women muttered, shaking her head sadly.

* * *

"Rika! Time to eat!" Rika sighed and put her Digimon cards away, standing up.

"Coming Grandma!" The seventeen year old ginger haired girl replied as she stuffed the cards into her leather card holder. Rika then took her D-arc and clipped it onto her belt. Even after four years Rika was still a tomboy, with the white shirt with a full heart and baggy blue jeans.

However, nothing could disguise Rika's obvious growth; she had grown beautiful over the years and obtained a very nice figure.

"Renamon, it's time for lunch. Are you hungry?" Rika said softly, and Renamon phased into reality behind her.

"Yes Rika, I shall eat." Renamon stated coolly, and Rika nodded in satisfaction.

"Good, then let's go outside before it starts to rain." The two partners walked out of Rika's room into the kitchen where Rika's grandmother, Seiko Hata, stood pouring out bowls of soup. Smiling at the sight of her Granddaughter, Rika's Grandmother handed Rika two bowls, and Digimon and Tamer exited outside to eat.

"So Rika," Seiko called out, watching Rika leave. "Are you going to see your friends? You haven't been out much." Saying that Rika hadn't been out much was an understatement; except to go to school, Rika almost never went out, preferring to stay in the house and play with her Digimon cards and/or talk to Renamon.

"Maybe," Rika called, though she knew she wasn't going to see her friends. She wasn't even going to leave the house; she had no desire to do anything involving the outside world.

You see, after the D-reaper event Rika had slowly retreated back into her shell, anti-social as the girl was. Not even Rika was sure what had happened; she just slowly… stopped seeing anyone.

The only time she'd ever left the house was for bioemergances, but that hadn't occurred in years. Holding in a sigh Rika sat down by the Nonaka's small koi pond and began to sip her soup, staring at the cloudy sky.

Renamon watched her pale, lonely partner and wished she could do something to cheer the girl up. But Renamon wasn't very experienced in that department, if you needed a monster destroyed Renamon was the mon, but she wasn't good for situations like Rika's.

"Rika," Renamon finally began to speak once her thoughts had gathered, and she felt sure what to say. "I think it would be a good idea to-" Both Tamer and Digimon stiffened at the sight of a white stream shooting up into the air.

"A bioemergance!" Rika exclaimed, startled. Renamon glanced cautiously at her Tamer, wondering if Rika would leave the house or not. Rika stood up, food forgotten, and hurried out the two oak doors of her mansion.

"Come Renamon!" The girl commanded before disappearing around the corner. Renamon nodded and then phased out of the area as rain began to fall.

* * *

"Argh! How could I have lost again?!" Kazu exclaimed as Ryo easily defeated him in the Digimon card game yet again. Even though some might think that after everything the Tamers had gone through, playing the card game would just be boring, nearly everyone still played. Kenta sniggered, looking pleased at his friends defeat.

"You're forgetting that Ryo is the king bud. Better wise up next time you challenge him." Kenta said with a smirk, and Kazu glared at Kenta before his face crumpled comically.

"But I was sure that with my new card I might stand a chance." The visor headed boy sighed mournfully, and Ryo laughed.

"Kazu, one card isn't going to make a difference if you're getting thrashed." The boy laughed, and Kenta joined in while Kazu sulked by the swing set. Though boy's still came to play Digimon Cards at the park, they were much too old to sit under the slide and instead sat under a large beech tree to do their important business.

"Well Kazu maybe we should practice your game some more." Kazu's partner, Guardramon, suggested, eyes shifting from side to side. Before Kazu could answer that Ryo's partner, a small purple dragon Digimon named Monodramon, opened his mouth to speak.

"No one can beat my Tamer; Ryo's the best ever!" Monodramon boasted, and Kenta's partner, MarineAngemon, looked ready to disagree.

"Pi, pi!" The pink little creature said indignantly, and Kenta gazed proudly at his small, but mega leveled, Digimon.

"No way!" Kazu argued, glaring at Monodramon. "Ryo might be the Digimon King but I'm the Tamer King, no doubt!" Before Monodramon could shoot back a reply all three Digimon stiffened and Monodramon let out a low growl.

"I sense a Digimon!" Both Guardramon and Monodramon said at the same time, while MarineAngemon mewed his agreement. Ryo, used to sudden surprises, jumped up and raced off, Monodramon close at his side. Meanwhile Kazu and Kenta stared in surprise, before Guardramon tromped over.

"Kazu, what are you waiting for? There's a Digimon out there that needs to be defeated before it wrecks havoc." Guardramon told his tamer and Kazu blinked and then leaped up to his feet.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kazu shouted before clambering onto Guardramon's back. The two then shot off into the sky. Kenta and MarineAngemon stared at each other for a minute before Kenta let out a sigh, pulling himself to his feet and grabbing both Ryo's and Kazu's cards, which the two had forgotten.

"Let's get going MarineAngemon; they'll probably need us eventually if it's a tough one." Kenta muttered, pushing up his glasses.

"Pi, pi!" MarineAngemon voiced in agreement as it began to rain.

* * *

"Hey Henry, how are you?" Takato cried as he jogged to where the digital field had appeared, in a rice paddy several miles from Shinjuku, and the blue haired boy turned to face his friend, grey eyes serious.

"Hey there Takato, I'm good. Or at least I was, but that's not the point-"

"Always the pessimist huh Henry?" Terriermon quipped from Henry's shoulder, and Henry sighed.

"Terriermon…" He warned, and the demented bunny-dog smiled and waved his long ears into the air.

"Momentai." Terriermon said cheerfully, and Takato smiled.

"I see you two haven't changed much in three years." Came a cool, collected voice and all four boys/Digimon turned to see a girl they hadn't seen in years.

"Rika!" Both Takato and Henry exclaimed in astonishment, and Rika snorted.

"Don't be so surprised you two." Rika said dismissively, and Takato and Henry glanced at each other.

"I see you haven't changed either Rika." Henry said dryly, and everyone laughed.

"What, are you guys gonna start the party without me- woah, is that you Rika? You've changed a lot." Came yet another voice and Rika scowled at the sight of Ryo and Cyberdramon, followed closely by Kazu and Guardramon.

Rika made a disgusted face at the sight of her rival but Takato realized how much Rika _had_ changed. Physically speaking, at least, which caused the voice in Takato's head to scold the boy about adolescent matters. Takato made a face; it wasn't as though he liked her or anything. She wasn't Jeri, and never would be, Takato thought sadly, then felt a surge of determination.

_'I'll talk to Jeri after this is over. I need to talk some sense into her. Even if she IS moving, it doesn't mean we can't be together.' _Takato thought firmly, before brought to the present by Terriermon's voice.

"Uh guys, I know we're enjoying this touching reunion and all, but the Digimon's biomerging." Terriermon said, interrupting Rika's would-be retort to Ryo. Kazu landed just as the field burst open, and everyone shielded their eyes or put on their goggles/sunglasses.

The ground rippled outward and a grey and black Digimon with glowing red eyes surged out of the ground. It had a millions of tentacle things sprouting out of its body, and two especially long black tentacles seemed to serve as hands.

Takato pulled out his digivice and a replica appeared on the hologram, only blue and white with black eyes, instantly appeared.

"Whoa, MarineDevimon, ultimate level, watch out for its Dark Deluge and Evil Wind attack. I wonder why it looks totally different from the picture?" Takato asked, and Kazu made a noise of irritation.

"Who cares? Guardramon, go get 'em!" Kazu yelled, and Guardramon obediently rushed forward.

"No you idiot!" Rika shouted. "A champion doesn't stand a chance against an ultimate by itself!" Kazu ignored her and Guardramon charged on heedless of the warning. MarineDevimon let out a long, furious hiss and faster then lightning a tentacle flicked out, smashing straight through Guardramon's iron body.

"No!" Everyone else shouted, and Guilmon, Renamon, and Terriermon all began to glow. Before they could even start Digivolving however, Cyberdramon leaped forward, smashing into MarineDevimon.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon growled and his claw glowed. Slashing at MarineDevimon, Cyberdramon cut him clean in half. Guardramon fell over gasping for breath as he hit the ground. Kazu hurried over, eyes wide with fear.

"Guardramon!" He cried, while Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon put a halt to their digivolution. Rika gave Kazu a haughty glare, eyes filled with irritation.

"I hope you learned your lesson you idiot, you're lucky Mr. Perfect over there managed to save your Digimon's data." Kazu's fists clenched but otherwise the boy ignored Rika, too busy checking over his hurt Digimon.

Ryo gestured casually for Cyberdramon, and the cyborg dragon hesitated a moment before slowly turning his back on MarineDevimon's remains. Unbeknownst to anyone, the two halves slowly drew themselves together, and MarineDevimon let out a deranged shriek.

"Dark Deluge!" The aquan monster screamed, and a jet of dark water rocketed forward, smashing into Cyberdramon.

"What in-?!" Ryo exclaimed as Cyberdramon degenerated, and Monodramon slammed into Ryo with the force of a bullet.

"Ryo!" Everyone else cried, and Rika glared at the MarineDevimon.

"I'm going to make you regret coming back to life or whatever the hell you just did." She spat, drawing out a card. Renamon crouched down, ready to launch herself forward.

"NO! Rika, this is MarineAngemon's fight!" Came a voice, and everyone turned to see Kenta and a furious MarineAngemon. The little pink creature was barely holding itself back, glaring and spitting at the MarineDevimon.

At the sight of its long time foe of the Net Seas, MarineDevimon let out a screech and launched itself at MarineAngemon. Kenta waited, then both silently and vocally released MarineAngemon.

"Go!" He commanded, and MarineAngemon shot forward, millions of tiny heart-shaped bubbles already shooting out towards MarineDevimon. The thing let out a scream of pain as it was destroyed by the heart shaped bombs and it began to dissolve.

Before the thing was finished, however, a long claw reached out and drew a scratch down MarineAngemon's side, and MarineAngemon let out a squeak of pain. Then MarineDevimon stared at MarineAngemon with black eyes, and spoke several words only Kenta and MarineAngemon could hear.

"Thank you for releasing me, even if you are my long time arch-nemesis. Let me give you a warning before I'm fully deleted. **Beware the rising chaos." **Then MarineDevimon let out a contented sigh and broke down into data, which MarineAngemon absorbed with a troubled look on his face.

The two shaken partners stared at each other, wondering what on earth MarineDevimon could mean, and if they should tell the others about it.

* * *

As everyone walked back, soaking wet, they talked furiously, and Henry checked over Monodramon, Guardramon, and Ryo.

"You all seem okay; Guardramon seems to have the worst amount of damage. But even that isn't as bad as it first appeared." Henry said, and Ryo let out a groan.

"I don't know about you, but my head is freakin' killing me. Monodramon, your head's too big and hard."

Everyone laughed at that, and Guilmon nosed at Takato's sleeve.

"Takato, I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat." The red dino complained, and Takato sweatdropped.

"Is your stomach all you can think about?" The brunette said to his partner, and Guilmon wriggled happily.

"I know, but I can't help it! I'm always so hungry Takato!" Guilmon cried before running around in a circle. Takato laughed and then gave up.

"Alright, alright. Hey guys, want to go find a restaurant and have some food? Meals on me." Everyone but Kenta and Rika cheered, both deep in thought.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out." Kenta said softly, mind still on what MarineDevimon had said. Everyone looked disappointed, with the exception of Terriermon and Guilmon, who where both dancing around and laughing at the thought of eating out.

"I think I'll go home as well-" Rika began, but Henry cut her off.

"Oh no you don't Rika." The blue haired boy said solemnly, eyes hard. "You've been out of our lives for three years, why don't you and Renamon spend a little time with us to eat? It certainly won't kill you."

"Yeah Rika!" Takato added in, a broad grin on his face. "Come and eat with us, it'll be fun!" Unnoticed by anyone, Kenta had slipped away, deep in thought as he made his way back to his house, MarineAngemon in close pursuit. Rika made a face, looking disgruntled.

"Oh boy, anything you guys think is fun I'll probably end up hating." She muttered, but followed them anyways. Renamon felt a smile light her face and phased out of reality, glad that Rika was re-connecting with her friends.

The group hurried to a nearby restaurant, eager to be out of the rain, and found a fairly nice place called Iknoga's American Take-Out.

"Just what I need, fat American food." Rika sighed as everyone tromped in. They where met by instant silence as everyone stared at them and there Digimon.

"Hey!" One man cried excitedly, eyes sparkling with fervor. "It's those kids with the Digimon who stopped the pink monster!" The people of Iknoga's American Take-Out instantly erupted out of their seats to crowd around the group, shouting out questions and other inappropriate things.

"Hey, it's Rika, the one who's been locked up in her house forever!" Someone shouted, and the crowd went even crazier. Rika fought to make herself heard above the din.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to come to a public restaurant?!" The girl demanded, imaging in her mind Takato's death. Takato laughed nervously as Terriermon shouted as loud as he could-

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THEY'RE CONTAGIOUS!"

"Terriermon!"

"MOMENTAI!"

At this the whole gang scattered, racing out of the restaurant with the mob of people on their heels.

"I've got my car parked over there!" Ryo shouted, and everyone changed direction to where Ryo's Honda Accord stood waiting. Jamming everyone in Ryo jumped into the driver's seat and sped off.

"Ah, ne'er a dull mo'ent." Terriermon said dreamily, squashed between Takato and Guilmon so that his voice came out muffled.

"Terriermon." Henry grunted with difficulty in the tight space.

"Moentai…"

"Gogglehead, touch me one more time and I swear I'll break your arm." Rika threatened, and Takato struggled to move away from Rika.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm kinda stuck." The be-goggled (Like bespectacled) boy said, wincing at the dangerous look in Rika's pale purple eyes.

"Well then, allow me to re-arrange your parts, starting with your-"

"Alright, alright, that's enough you two." Ryo said, blue eyes dancing with amusement.

"Are people always like that around us?" Rika questioned, trying to keep her mind off killing Takato.

"Oh yeah," Terriermon said, finally un-wedging himself from between Takato and Guilmon. "Everyone loves us; we saved the world, or at least Shinjuku, from being destroyed by a huge pink virus. That or everyone just loves cute and cuddly me."

"Terriermon." Henry growled, and Terriermon grinned.

"Momentai Henry. Momentai." The bunny-dog said brightly.

* * *

"Ugh what a day. I'm beat, what about you MarineAngemon?" Kenta asked as he sat on his bed, gazing at his pink partner.

"Pi, pi." MarineAngemon agreed half-heartedly, he didn't feel too good. Kenta stared up at the ceiling, his mind again flying back to what MarineDevimon had said.

"Thank you for releasing me, even if you are my arch-nemesis. Let me give you a warning before I'm fully deleted. **Beware the rising chaos.**" Kenta blinked, startled by the way his voice changed. There was a thud as MarineAngemon fell to the floor, the skin around his wound inflicted by MarineDevimon turning graphite grey.

"MarineAngemon? MarineAngemon!"

* * *

"Yamaki, you really need to look at this." A women wearing futuristic type clothing said as she surveyed the screen inside the building Hypnos. A blonde haired middle aged man moved forward, clicking a lighter. Old habits die hard.

"What is it Riley?" Yamaki asked, eyes hidden by thick black sunglasses.

"I'm getting really strange readings Yamaki." They disappeared for a little while but they're back again, stronger then ever. The readings came at the same time a creature biomerged, but were defeated by the Tamers."

Yamaki frowned, and the clicking noise increased rapidly.

"Look into it. I don't want another fiasco like the Juggernaut to occur." Yamaki instructed, and Riley bit back a sigh.

"I really need a pay raise." The women murmured before tapping away on the computer. Immediately the screen turned green and the alarm went off as three words in bold red letters wrote themselves over and over again across the many screens.

**Chaos is rising.

* * *

**

**Terriermon: Well that sucked, even if you did re-edit it.**

**Me and Henry: Terriermon!**

**Terriermon: Momentai you guys. Geez, you're as bad as Henry TK.**

**Me: Sigh… Henry, control your Digimon please.**

**Henry: Come on Terriermon, you don't want me to get Rika do you?**

**Terriermon: Yikes! I'm coming, I'm coming. As a matter of fact, what are you waiting for Henry? You're so slow! Giddup! **

**Henry: Terriermon! Get off my head! And I'm not a horse.**

**Terriermon: Oh really?**

**Me: ANYWAY, ignoring those two, I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter-**

**Terriermon: I hated it, there wasn't enough me.**

**Henry: Terriermon!**

**Terriermon: Momentai.**

**Black Guilmon: I'm hungry again TK.**

**Me: You just finished eating!**

**Rika: Will everyone SHUT UP?! I'm trying to rest up. I need my beauty sleep.**

**Terriermon: I thought you were a tomboy.**

**Rika: Do you want me to kill you?**

**Terriermon: hmmm, not really, no.**

**Rika: That's it you little-**

**Black Guilmon: TK I'm really hungry!**

**Me: EVERYONE QUIET!**

**Everyone else: …**

**Me: Thank you. Now as for my readers, I hope you and enjoyed the first chapter. I re-edited it and hopefully it's better, though I'm a little brain dead. Please R&R.**

**Terriermon: THAT'S all you wanted to say?!**

**Me: We'll be talking about self control later you guys. ESPECIALLY you Terriermon.**

**Terriermon: Aw nuts, I hate pep talks.**

**Me: Look out for my next chapter: More Troubles.**

_In the next chapter:_

_Sirens screaming, Ryo frantically searched the back of the car, knowing he only had several minutes before the police found him and dragged him off._

_"Gotta get to the others and warn them…" Ryo muttered, but first he had to find his partner._

_"Monodramon?! Where are you?!" _

_In the corner of the truck, a faded grey and black lizard Digimon moved weakly…_


	2. More Troubles

**Me: Well, here's the second (edited) chapter to Book I: The Chaos Factor.**

**Black Guilmon: Can I eat it?**

**Me: NO!**

**Terriermon: Why not?**

**Me: Because I said so. **

**Terriermon and Black Guilmon: Aw nuts.**

**Me: Does anyone want to do the Disclaimer? I still don't feel like doing it.**

**Calumon: Geez you sure are lazy. But I'll do it anyway because it sounds like FUN!**

**Terriermon: That's the spirit Calumon!**

**Black Guilmon: Now can I eat it?**

**Me: NO! I mean, yes to Calumon, no to Black Guilmon.**

**Calumon: Yippee! TK doesn't own Digimon or Digimon characters or anything else that's copyrighted that's included in this story.**

**Black Guilmon: Do I have to do the claimer? **

**Me: Yes. Terriermon will bungle it if he does it.**

**Terriermon: Hey!**

**Black Guilmon: Sigh… but TK does own the plot, me, and anyone else introduced to the story.**

**Me: Good job Black Guilmon, now let's eat!**

**Everyone else: YE-ES!! **

**Chapter 2: More Troubles**

* * *

It was about 18:47 in Shinjuku, Japan and while it was true that it was raining cats and dogs outside, all seemed peaceful until-

"Push Guilmon! I know you can do it!"

"Nngh, it's to hard Takato!" The red dinosaur complained. How he managed to get in without any trouble was mystery to Takato, but then, the brunette boy supposed, it was the way his life was.

One moment everything seemed great and the next it was bombarded with troubles. Jeri's inexplicable move/break up was one example, and now Guilmon stuck between Ryo's car door as they got out for home was another.

"If you ruin my car in any way Takato, I swear I'm going to make you pay for repairs!" Ryo shouted as Takato pulled on Guilmon's arms and everyone else, excluding Ryo, pushed from behind. Takato made a face, but Rika snapped back a reply for him.

"I don't think you should be talking if you aren't going to help." Rika said with a growl, and before Ryo could reply Terriermon interrupted with his small black nose wrinkled comically up.

"Whew, Guilmon! When's the last time you took a bath?!" The rabbit Digimon exclaimed as he gave an extra hard shove, digging his claws into Kazu's backside.

"Hey!" The boy yelped. "That hurt you little-"

"No pain, no gain." Terriermon said glibly, to which Henry sighed.

"Terriermon…" He said resignedly, and before Terriermon could shout out his favorite word, Guilmon came free with a THWUMP and landed in a heap atop Takato.

"Ugh, Takato." Guilmon moaned. "I think I just got several inches taller." Takato groaned and pushed Guilmon off himself for the second time that day.

"Yeah well I think I just got a little flatter. And now look, I'm all soaking wet! Could this day get any worse…?" Takato sighed and stood up, staring at his now completely saturated clothes.

Running his fingers through his shaggy brown hair, then adjusting his goggles, Takato touched Guilmon's head and the two headed inside their house, Guilmon chattering about how hungry he was.

"Sheesh, you'd think he would at least say thank you." Terriermon grumbled.

"Takato! How was your day today?" Takato's mother, Mei Matsuki, called from where she was cooking dinner for her family. Takato winced; he'd hoped she wouldn't say that.

"Uh it was… full of surprises." Takato said lamely, his mom had this annoying ability to pick out when Takato was telling the truth and when he was lying.

"Really, what kind of surprises?" She asked shrewdly, and Takato winced once more.

"You know… surprises." Takato said and was saved from further questioning by Guilmon. Tromping forward the red Digimon let out a large, toothy smile at Mei and assumed the begging position.

"Can I have some bread please?" The red dino asked hopefully, and Mie's expression softened.

"Of course you can Guilmon dear. Come on into the kitchen, Takehiro made a fresh batch of bread baked just for you. Oh and Takato, do your homework and put on some clean, dry clothes." Mie said in a motherly tone and Takato felt his face flush with embarrassment.

"I'm not a kid anymore mom." Takato groaned, and Mie gave him a fond look.

"You'll always be my baby Takato. Now go do your homework and get out of those wet clothes!" She said the last sentence in a sharp tone that offered no room for disagreement.

Sighing and grumbling under his breath, Takato tromped up the stairs to his room and pulled off his wet clothes. Staring down at his naked body, Takato made a face at his less-then-buff physique before donning his pajamas on.

For the next hour Takato alternated between staring at his homework and gazing out his window as Mother Nature vented her fury. The boy found it impossible to concentrate for he only had one thing, or person to be correct, on his mind.

Jeri.

With a sigh, Takato gave up on his homework, mentally promising to do it in the morning. Walking over to his backpack Takato pulled out his brand new cell-phone that he'd gotten this year for his seventeenth birthday.

Ring… ring… ring…

The phone was picked up and as a cool, female voice answered, Takato's hopes soared as he hoped that maybe it was Jeri. Then his heart plummeted as he realized it was just the operator.

"I'm sorry, the number you called is out of service right now. Please try again later." The women said expressionlessly, and Takato resisted the urge to howl.

He needed to talk to Jeri, get some sense into her. Not only that, Takato felt the desire to talk with her about the strange occurrence that had happened after Jeri's declaration. For some reason, the thought that the two problems might be linked flashed on the inside of Takato's eyes, but he quickly pushed the fermenting thought aside.

"I'll just try again tomorrow, I suppose." Takato said in disappointment. Shaking his shaggy hair, Takato fell into bed and curled into a ball as he struggled to fall asleep, dreaming of ways to convince Jeri to change her mind...

At first he his dreams started out wacky and odd as usual with a huge man who looked similar to Leomon chasing him around with a broom while Guilmon watched and ate a huge piece of bread shaped to look like a cake. However it soon changed…

He was in a strange world of darkness and he could see nothing. Then images flashed through him, almost to fast to see followed by impressions and words that echoed in the recesses of Takato's mind.

The Dark Knight…the Master Samurai…the Monster Serpent…the Evil Saurian…the Merchant of Death… The Black Dragon…

Each word was associated with images of different creatures that Takato somehow knew to be Digimon.

A blue Gallantmon…a strange dragon warrior with two katanas… A monstrous sea serpent wearing golden plated armor… A golden dinosaur with huge blades sticking out of its back… a half monster half human with a body similar to a purple horse, two heads where the knees were, wings, and a human like body sprouting out between the two monster heads…and finally a huge convoluted dragon-like black thing that Takato could only assume to be the Black Dragon…

The Black Dragon regarded him with glowing red eyes that poured volumes of hatred and bloodlust into Takato's very soul.

This is your Fate mortal

With those words spoken, both aloud and in Takato's mind, the Black Dragon lunged at him, mouth open to reveal huge, decaying fangs that still had the blood stains from the many others deaths the thing had inflicted…

Takato screamed and closed his eyes, waiting for those horrible teeth to tear into him and kill him, but it never came. There was a flash of white light followed by a roar of fury and Takato opened his eyes only to close them again to protect them from the blinding light.

Once his eyes had adjusted to the harsh light Takato opened them and looked around to see he was in a circular room that was a pure, pristine white color.

"Are you alright Takato?" Came a kindly voice and Takato turned to see…himself? Only it wasn't him, yet it was.

This Takato looked like an angel, with golden hair, benevolent features, and azure eyes so blue it hurt to look at them for too long. The Angel Takato, as Takato had dubbed him to avoid confusion, wore a white robe that fell past his ankles and was barefoot. To put it simply, he looked awe inspiring.

"I…I think so," Takato finally found the courage to speak as he gawked at the person who was him and yet not him. Angel Takato nodded and smiled, looking relieved.

"Good…I was afraid I might have been too late. You have difficult times ahead of you Takato; it would be wise if your sleep was deep and easy, at least for today." Stretching forth his hand, Angel Takato placed his palm on Takato's forehead and smiled.

"Sleep boy, and do not wake until morning." He intoned, and Takato felt his eyes get heavy.

"Wait, who are you?!" He managed to call out, but Angel Takato merely waved as Takato sunk into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Right… last stop for the day, here you go Henry." Ryo said brightly as Henry and Terriermon jumped out of the car.

"Sorry but I don't have a tip!" Terriermon called glibly, and Ryo grinned.

"That's alright; I'm used to my occupants running out on me anyway." He joked and everyone laughed with the exception of Monodramon, who was sleeping.

"Thanks for the ride Ryo, I'll see you soon." Henry called and Ryo beeped his horn in response. Smiling softly the half Chinese boy head into the apartment complex that he lived in and moved through the lobby.

Several people cast him disapproving stares as Henry and Terriermon dripped all over the floor but didn't dare say anything to the boy who'd saved Shinjuku, and possibly the world from the D-reaper.

Walking into his apartment Henry was immediately greeted by his ten year old sister, Suzie, and her partner, Lopmon.

"Hello brother!" Suzie said happily as Henry grabbed a towel to dry himself off.

"Hey there Suzie, how was school?" Henry asked, and Suzie smiled happily.

"It was really fun! We had show and tell and I brought Lopmon and told everyone how you saved the world!" Henry sweatdropped at her admiring gave before clearing his throat.

"Uh… isn't 4th grade a little old for show and tell?" He asked, and Suzie shook her head vehemently.

"You're never too old for show and tell Henry." She said in a patronizing tone, and Henry couldn't help but smile.

"Ah I see, well then I'm off to my room. 'Night Suzie." Henry said cheerfully as he went into his room while Terriermon ran off to raid the kitchen. Shaking his head at his erratic partner, Henry sat in his room at the computer and pulled out his D-arc.

A couple years ago for Henry's 14th birthday Henry's dad, Janyuu Wong, had installed a new feature into his D-arc that allowed him to take pictures of Digimon he'd scanned.

Booting up his computer, Henry plugged in his D-arc once it was finished and loaded up pictures of various Digimon.

"Vikarlamon, Antylamon… ah, here we go! MarineDevimon!" Henry frowned at the double images that showed, one of a normal blue and white MarineDevimon and the other of the black and white MarineDevimon he'd seen today.

Though he supposed that the black and grey MarineDevimon was just a subspecies of some sort, it gave Henry a shiver of foreboding just thinking about it

"Watchya lookin' at?" Terriermon called from the door way, a piece of candy in his paws and his mouth stained with sweet juices. Henry shrugged before replying, not really paying attention to his partner.

"Nothing much, just looking at some pictures of Digimon." He said as he clicked on the MarineDevimon and zoomed in on it. Suddenly his eyes widened in surprise and he let out a yelp.

"Terriermon! Come here, and quickly!" He cried, and Terriermon popped the rest of his candy in his mouth before hurrying over.

"What is it, what is it?! Has the grocery store closed down?!" Terriermon demanded, distracting Henry from his original purpose.

"Trust you to think up something involving food." He muttered, to which Terriermon grinned wolfishly.

"I can't help it that food is such a wonderful invention. Now what is it that you find so urgent that you need to show me?" Terriermon asked, and Henry blinked before nodding.

"Look at this." He said, jabbing at MarineDevimon's chest. Blinking in confusion, Terriermon made a face as close to a frown that he could get.

"All I see is a big fat ugly Digimon that's a funky color. What's your point?" Terriermon asked and Henry frowned but chose not to remark upon Terriermon's choice of words.

"My point is this." Henry said as he zoomed in even further on MarineDevimon's chest. Terriermon gave it a quick glance before frowning.

"Why the heck are there a bunch of triangles on MarineDevimon's chest?" Terriermon asked, and Henry made an annoyed sound.

"It's not a bunch of triangles, Terriermon; it's the Greek letter for Delta ∆." Henry said in a school teacher like tone. Terriermon rolled his eyes looking annoyed.

"A triangle is a triangle." He muttered under his breath, but Henry didn't hear, or pretended not too.

"Anyway, why do you think they're on this MarineDevimon?" Henry questioned patiently and Terriermon shrugged, looking faintly bored.

"Beats me. Maybe the guy liked tattoos. Why does it even matter?"

"Because it matters, I can feel it." Henry told him before switching his gaze back to the picture on the computer.

Starting from the center of MarineDevimon's chest, though it was hard to see with all the tentacles in the way, was a large, slightly glowing (Henry had no idea how he knew it was glowing slightly, he just knew.) Delta ∆ sign with a bunch more circling around and moving outward in a circle, growing fainter with each ring until it was nearly invisible.

"Something's going on here." The blue haired boy mumbled under his breath. "And I'm going to find out what it is."

* * *

"Dad, Monodramon and I are home!" Ryo called as he walked into his home, and instantly realized that today was not a good day. You see, his father had become a terrible drunkard over the years and it looked like he was on a drinking binge from the reek emitting from the man as he sauntered in the room and the blood shot eyes.

Well, he also was holding a beer bottle, but whatever.

"Where the hell 'ave you beensh boy." Ryo's father slurred, and his grip on the bottle tightened. Ryo felt his stomach clench and he held his sleeping Digimon close to his chest.

"Out with my friends' dad, there was a biomergance and then we hung out." Ryo explained in a strong, steady voice and his father's eyes dilated angrily.

"Nosh son o' mine'd be out 'er in the middle of a shtorm." The drunken man shouted furiously before lumbering forward with an arm raised. Taking that as his cue to leave, Ryo spun around and shot out the door and back into his car.

Squinting his eyes through the downpour, Ryo wondered idly what he should next as he wandered the streets of his neighborhood in his car. Miraculously, Monodramon had slept through his father's fit and snored peacefully away in the passengers seat.

Smiling affectionately at his partner Digimon Ryo unconsciously decided to head over to Henry's. It was the closest to his house and Ryo could question the smart boy about what had happened with the MarineDevimon.

For even though he would never admit, Ryo felt unnerved by the way MarineDevimon had seemingly sewed itself back together and attacked again, more powerful then ever. Sure three or four years of peace might've taken the edge off Ryo's fighting abilities, but the brown haired boy was positive that Cyberdramon's attack should've turned him to data.

Looking up Ryo realized that he was at Henry's apartment again and jumped out before gently picking up Monodramon. Walking inside Ryo felt eyes turn to him and his face flushed. The Tamers had become, well, famous for defeating the D-reaper and though it had mostly died down the incident at the restaurant was one example of the people of Shinjuku's admiration for the Digimon Tamers.

"Hey are you Ryo Akiyama?" A little boy with serious grey eyes and blue hair asked. Ryo started from his thoughts and stared at the slight boy before shrugging carelessly.

"Yeah, that's me. And this is Monodramon." He said distantly, and the boy stared at him hopefully.

"Uh, do you think I could have your autograph? My sister's a big fan of you and she's kinda in the hospital. I know she's in a coma and all but I'm sure she'd love it once she woke up." The little boy asked quickly, and Ryo didn't have the heart to say no even though he wasn't a big fan of doing autographs.

"Uh sure, you don't mind if only I sign, right? 'Cause I don't really want to wake up Monodramon." Ryo said and relief showed in the little boy's features.

"That's fine. You wait here while I go get a pen and paper." The boy said before running off, eyes brimming with excitement. He soon came back and held out the paper and pen.

Ryo tried unsuccessfully to juggle Monodramon and the paper and pen but quickly gave up.

"You want to hold Monodramon while I sign?" Ryo asked, and the little boy's eyes widened with excitement and surprise.

"Can I really?" He asked, and Ryo held back a smile.

"'Course you can, just be gentle." Ryo said as he handed Monodramon over, and the boy took him gingerly, a look of wonder on his face. Ryo signed with a flourish and added a little message for the girl to get better just for kicks. Once he took Monodramon back and handed the boy the piece of paper Ryo smiled cheerfully.

"What's your name kid?" He asked, and the boy hesitated for a brief instant.

"Yorimichi Dai." Yorimichi told Ryo and Ryo sent him a grin.

"Maybe we'll meet again Yorimichi-san." Ryo said before leaving while Yorimichi watched him with shinning, admiring eyes.

Huffing and puffing his way up to the Wong's place, Ryo grinned ruefully to himself.

'I guess I'm not working out enough.' He thought to himself as he rang Henry's doorbell and a little voice in his head muttered that he didn't work out at all.

Suzie answered the door and promptly squealed because, though Ryo didn't know it, she had a huge crush on him.

"R-Ryo!" She stammered, blushing furiously, and Ryo smiled cheerfully.

"Hey there Suzie, what's up? How's Lopmon?" Ryo asked and the normally talkative Suzie turned an even deeper red and mumbled something about how she was doing fine.

"Ryo? Is that you?" Suzie made an annoyed face at the sight of her brother but Ryo grinned and strode towards him and quelled his nervousness.

"Hey Henry I was, uh, wondering if maybe you could, uh, lemmestaythenight?" Ryo said quickly, it hurt his pride to admit he needed a place to stay.

Henry, good at un-jumbling gibberish from years with Suzie, nodded looking solemn.

"Sure. Your dad's drunk isn't he?" Henry asked, though it was more a statement then a question. Ryo nodded and Henry made a disgusted face.

"Your 18 Ryo, why don't you just leave?" Henry questioned, and Ryo shifted uncomfortably.

"My old man's not that bad when he's sober, and he needs the money I get from working part time. Besides, I only have to wait until the school year ends and then I'm off to college." Ryo explained and Henry let out an exasperated sigh.

"Whatever it doesn't matter. My parents shouldn't mind if you crash here, so I guess you can sleep on my bed and I'll take the couch." Henry decided and Ryo opened his mouth to object.

"No way, I'm not sleeping on your bed, that wouldn't be right. Why don't you take the bed and I'll take the couch." He objected, and Henry gave him a look.

"This is my house, my rules; you're sleeping in my bed." He told him and, suddenly to tired out to argue, Ryo gave up. Then Ryo remembered one of the reasons he'd chosen Henry's house in the first place.

"I also wanted to ask you something Henry. It's about that MarineDevimon we fought earlier." Ryo said carefully, and Terriermon made an annoyed look.

"You too? Henry won't stop obsessing over the ugly thing, it's a little tiresome." Terriermon complained, and Henry made a face at his partner.

"Terriermon!" Henry said sharply and disapprovingly.

"Momentai." Terriermon said vaguely, causing Ryo to smile.

"You guys do that like it's a routine." He said with a grin, which Henry returned.

"It's not my fault I have lazy, indulgent rabbit for a partner." Henry told him, and Terriermon looked indignant.

"Hey! I'm not lazy or indulgent, whatever that last word means." Terriermon exclaimed, and everyone laughed. Monodramon woke up with a start and looked around blearily.

"What's goin' on?" the purple dragon said before letting huge yawn split his face. Then he looked around in confusion before turning to his Tamer.

"Hey Ryo, why are we here?" He asked in confusion and Ryo shrugged.

"Just felt like spending some time with my dear friend Henry." He said lightly, and everyone laughed again except Monodramon who looked confused.

"Oh… okay. I think." The confused lizard said before jumping out of Ryo's arms and running off to explore the apartment.

"Can you keep an eye on that rascal for me?" Ryo asked Suzie, who blushed and bobbed her head up and down before racing off.

"Wow," Henry remarked. "I never knew Suzie could be quiet for so long. You must have something I don't Ryo." He told Ryo, who blinked.

"Eh? She's always so quiet around me." Ryo said in surprise, and both Henry and Terriermon snorted.

"She usually never shuts up." Terriermon quipped before getting a warning glance from Henry. "Alright I'm sorry, geez. Can't take a joke can you Henry?" He said cheekily causing his partner to laugh helplessly.

"You're impossible." Henry told him, and Terriermon grinned.

"No I'm Terriermon actually." The rabbit Digimon said glibly before running into Henry's room. Henry shook his head before gesturing to Ryo and both boys went into Henry's room. Ryo stopped in surprise at the sight of the two MarineDevimon pictures on the computer screen.

"Terriermon wasn't kidding, you were checking out MarineDevimon." He said in surprise and Terriermon looked affronted.

"Why would I lie?" He asked, and Henry smiled.

"I can think of a lot of reasons, actually." He told his partner, who snorted.

"Haven't you ever heard of a rhetorical question?" Terriermon muttered, and before Henry could reply Ryo let out a surprised grunt.

"Hey, what's with the triangles?" He asked, and Terriermon let out a cry of triumph.

"Hah! I knew it! See, Ryo agrees with me!" Terriermon said proudly, and Henry snorted.

"It's not a triangle; it's the Greek sign for Delta ∆." Henry told Ryo, who blinked.

"Oh… how do you tell the difference?" Ryo asked, and Henry ground his teeth in frustration.

"Never mind! It doesn't matter, come on, and let's get you settled in for bed…"

* * *

"So Monodramon how is it at Ryo-sama's house?" Suzie asked after watching Lopmon and Monodramon chatter for awhile. Monodramon blinked and looked up at her solemnly.

"Not so good… I was hoping after four years Ryo's dad might like me a bit more, but no such luck. We don't stay at the house much anymore, especially when Ryo's dad is drunk." Monodramon said sadly, and Suzie felt tears spring to her eyes.

"That's so saaaaaaaad." Suzie wailed, and Monodramon flinched in surprise.

"Is she always like this?" He asked Lopmon as the two covered their ears, and Lopmon nodded painfully.

"Yes, she certainly qualifies for the term… letting your emotions get the better of you." The chocolate and pink rabbit Digimon said with a wince.

"What is that horrible racket?! Sheesh, and I thought Ai and Mako fighting was bad enough." Came an annoyed voice, and Suzie stopped crying to see Impmon.

"What are you doing here?" Lopmon asked in surprise but without hostility. Impmon jumped in from the window and shook himself, spraying water on everyone in the vicinity.

"Well, as I'm not a fan of bein' soaked, I figured I'd just drop by and see how the bunny twins were doin'." Impmon drawled and Lopmon suddenly understood.

"Did Ai and Mako's parents kick you out again?" Lopmon asked wisely, and Impmon flushed.

"It was an accident," He muttered. "I didn't mean to Bada Boom the desk." Monodramon blinked in amusement.

"You destroyed a desk?" He asked, and Impmon nodded sheepishly. Lopmon glanced at Suzie, who smiled happily.

"Why don't you stay here Impmon?! Then you won't have to worry about being wet!" She said happily, and Impmon blinked.

"Ya'd really do that for me?" He asked, and Suzie nodded happily. Looking suddenly more cheerful, Impmon mopped his face with his bandanna and sat down. The foursome immediately began to talk about all sorts of things, from Princess Pretty Pants to Calumon tap dancing.

Eventually the three Digimon felt a strange exhaustion sweep through them and almost simultaneously curled up to sleep. Not noticing at first, Suzie continued to talk about how they would have to find a portal to the Digital world to get Calumon when she noticed them sleeping. Smiling, the girl gave Lopmon a kiss on the forehead and tip-toed off to bed. Suzie normally slept with Lopmon by her side, but she decided to make an exception just this once.

The ten year old girl failed to notice a faint grey spreading across the three Digimon's skin, nor the softly glowing Delta's ∆ that began to appear on their chests.

* * *

Kazu gave a sigh of relief as walked into his house.

"Who would've thought it could get so wet." The visor headed boy mumbled under his breath. Guardramon looked thoughtful as he walked, almost a march, into the building behind his Tamer.

"The levels of precipitation are certainly unusual for this time of year." Guardromon said slowly and carefully, much to Kazu's annoyance.

"Don't worry about it Guardromon. A little water and you're ready to short circuit." Kazu snapped and Guardromon nodded submissively. Suddenly the phone rang and Kazu made a face.

Now what? Kazu thought to himself crossly as he made his way to the phone. Picking it up, Kazu saw from his caller ID that it was Kenta.

"What is it?" Kazu said in a surely tone, then stiffened at the terrified tone of Kenta's voice.

"Kazu! Thank god, no ones been answering their phones and I've tried calling everyone at least twice!" Kenta said breathlessly and Kazu felt a flicker of concern for his long-time friend (not that he'd ever admit it).

"Is something wrong?" Kazu asked a brush less brusquely then before. Kazu could almost imagine the worried look in his friend's dark eyes.

"I'm not sure what, but something's wrong with MarineAngemon. He turned all funny and collapsed on my bed." Kenta explained quickly, and Kazu knew it was serious from the boy's tone of voice.

"Alright, I'll be over soon buddy." Kazu promised, and hung up before Kenta could object.

"Come on Guardromon!" Kenta shouted to his machine partner as he grabbed a raincoat. Guardramon sighed and resisted the urge to grumble. The robot Digimon hated getting wet.

"Coming Kazu!" Guardromon replied as he lumbered out of the kitchen. Once Kazu was done clambering onto Guardromon's back the two flew out the door into the rain. Kazu quickly became re-soaked and wondered to himself if they were swimming, not hovering.

The two shot down the street and Kazu yelled at the top of his lungs.

"To Kenta's house!" He cried, brandishing his arm in the air as if he had a sword. Guardromon gave no sign that he heard except for an increase in speed.

"Land ho!" Kazu said dramatically as the two landed in front of Kenta's house. Jumping off his Digimon's shoulder Kazu marched up to his friend's door and rang the doorbell. The door opened a crack and Kazu found himself staring at anxious, owl-like eyes.

"Oh," Kenta visibly relaxed and opened the door wider. "It's you Kazu. You made good time." Kazu snorted, bearing an annoyed mannerism.

"Of course I did, who do you think I am?" Kazu scoffed, and Kenta blinked.

"Uh, aren't you Kazu?" He suggested as if he wasn't sure whether it was someone else in disguise. Kazu made a choking sound but quickly recovered.

"Whatever just show me what's wrong with MarineAngemon." The impatient boy demanded, and Kenta fidgeted nervously.

"That's the thing; I don't know what's wrong with him." Kenta said in a voice close to exasperation. Rolling his eyes, Kazu walked in as Kenta opened the door and the two boys (followed by Guardromon) headed to Kenta's room.

Kazu stopped in surprise at the sight of MarineAngemon, who was lying on Kenta's bed. The normally pink Digimon had turned a faded grey color with the exception of the collar thing around its neck.

The banded part had turned black while the little heart on the front of MarineAngemon's chest had turned into a glowing triangle.

"Whoa, what happened?" Kazu asked, and Kenta gave his friend an exasperated stare.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" The bespectacled boy exclaimed to which Kazu ignored.

"Hm, Guardromon, can you scan MarineAngemon's data and see what's wrong?" Kazu asked, and both Digimon and Kenta looked at Kazu, surprised that he'd come up with a good idea.

Without another moments hesitation Guardramon lumbered forward to obey his Tamer's order. Leaning over the small mega, the slot where Guardramon's eyes were glowed, and out shot a scanner.

The beam ran over the once pink Digimon's body and as it did so, Guardramon's armor seemed to drain of color and turn grey. The beam dissipated and Guardramon's eyes flashed red for a brief instance before disappearing.

"System… terminated." Guardramon rasped before kneeling over. Startled and suddenly scared, Kazu raced over to his partner and shook him frantically. Kenta felt himself shaking like a leaf as he remembered what MarineDevimon had said the day before.

"What are we going to do?" He whispered to himself, on the verge of bursting into tears. Kazu answered the rhetorical question for Kenta, trying to calm both himself and Kenta down.

"I'll just stay the night and in the morning I bet they'll be all better." Kazu said bravely and, out of idea's, Kenta had no choice but to agree with his friend.

At least, I hope so. Kazu thought bleakly to himself.

* * *

While everyone slept, albeit some with difficulty, Janyuu Wong sat at his computer staring at the e-mail Yamaki had sent him. All it stated was that he was coming over so that the two could talk about important matters.

"I hope he knows what he's doing, it's five o'clock in the morning." Janyuu muttered, and right at the moment someone knocked on the Wong's door. Getting himself up with a sigh, Janyuu opened the door to see Yamaki, an important man at Hypnos.

"This better be important Yamaki, I'm exhausted from all the work today." Janyuu said thickly, and Yamaki nodded.

"Oh it is. I think you'll find it very interesting." Yamaki told one of the original monster makers, and Janyuu nodded before gesturing towards the kitchen table.

"Why don't we have a seat Yamaki? I've got a feeling this talk'll take awhile." Janyuu said, and both older men sat down. Yamaki took off his sunglasses and cleaned them, when he'd finished and put them back over his eyes he spoke.

"Strange things have been happening lately Janyuu." Yamaki began before pausing, and Janyuu sat patiently as he waited for Yamaki to speak.

"As you know, we've been monitoring the Digital World. Though there have been a couple problems over the years, it has been nothing we at Hypnos aren't capable of handling. But over the last few months, strange things have been occurring. Reports of false bioemergances, virus's screwing up computer systems, and other odd, disconnected happenings. Then, like icing to top the cake, a virus struck and took down the Hypnos super computer."

"What?!" Janyuu exclaimed, sitting upright in his chair. Unbeknownst to either of them Janyuu's cry had awoken Impmon and the grey imp with a now black face narrowed his glowing red eyes, the Delta ∆ sign hidden underneath his bandanna beginning to shine with more force as a ring appeared around it.

"What do you mean Yamaki?" Janyuu asked, now a trifle quieter. Yamaki twitched irritably, but otherwise reigned in his annoyance.

"Someone, or something I should say, sent a virus into the Hypnos database. We've had all the best technicians and mechanics checking it out, but so far the virus is in complete control over the system. In fact, it's as if it's alive…"

"It must be the work of a Digimon." Janyuu breathed, and Yamaki nodded in agreement.

"Exactly, something big is going down and I think we'd better warn the Tame-"

"GRRRRRrrrrrrrr." The voice was very low and feral, causing both men to turn in there seats. There stood Impmon with Lopmon and Monodramon behind him, ruby red eyes glittering with battle lust.

"What in the world…?" Yamaki muttered, falling silent when Impmon let out an evil grin and raised his finger speaking words that came from his lips but was not his own voice.

"BADA BOOM!"

* * *

Takato was awake, but for some reason he couldn't move. Something heavy and foreign lay sprawled across his body, and the boy dreaded opening his eyes to see what it was. However he mustered up his courage and opened his eyes.

"Wah, Guilmon! Get off me!" Takato shouted, forgetting the strange fear mingled with contentment he'd felt moments before. Guilmon grumbled something about bread but otherwise didn't move. Using all his strength, Takato pushed the dino off the top of him, and Guilmon snorted as he landed beside Takato.

Shaking his head, Takato sighed before jumping out of bed and glancing at his clock. It read 5:45. Making a face at the time, Takato tried to get back to sleep but found it impossible. The strange dream kept nibbling the back of his mind, and worst of all was the fact that he couldn't remember what it was about, just that it was important. Finally giving up on sleep Takato stumbled out of bed and pulled on a white t-shirt, blue hoodie and a pair of jeans. Then Takato slipped his D-arc over his neck and tucked it under his hoodie.

Ruffling his hair and grinning into the mirror by his bed, Takato finished off his ensemble by slapping on a pair of bright yellow goggles. Takato made a decision to call Jeri and see how the move had worked out after he ate breakfast.

"I'm all set, how 'bout you Guilmon?" Takato called, and a snore was his only reply. Sighing, Takato headed downstairs were his father and mother stood, talking softly and urgently. They broke off at the sight of Takato, and the boy knew immediately from his father's guilty expression that it had something to do with him.

"What's up?" Takato asked, swiping a piece of bread before settling down at the table. Takehiro cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably before answering.

"Kazu and Kenta called… they asked if you could help them look for their Digimon. Apparently MarineAngemon and Guardramon disappeared in the middle of the night." Takehiro explained, and Takato relaxed.

"I don't see a problem, those two should know by now that their D-arc's can locate their Digimon." Takato said in a bored tone, and Takehiro winced.

"They tried that and it didn't work," He said hesitantly, and Takato blinked feeling his interest sharpen. "Apparently when they did the D-arc merely responded by flashing the words 'unavailable' on the screens."

Almost before he was finished Takato was up and headed to his room to wake Guilmon.

"We'll find him." Takato promised, and Mei Matsuda gave her son a death glare.

"Oh no you don't Takato Matsuki. You're staying home to do your homework." She said, and Takato stared.

"But mom-"

"No ifs ands or buts about it mister. You can help your friends search after I look over your work and deem it passable. Don't think I don't know you're failing Algebra." Mei growled, and Takato's shoulder's slumped dejectedly.

"Alright… I'll call the others afterword then…"

* * *

BOOM!

Startled, Ryo fell out of Henry's bed and landed on the ground with a thud. Ryo let out a gasp as his breath wooshed out of his lungs and he laid there immobilized for several seconds.

Then his instincts from living in the Digital World kicked in and Ryo sucked in his breath before jumping to his feet. Racing out the door Ryo skidded to a halt at the sight of the mayhem in front of him.

"Oh god…" Ryo whispered, for there stood a badly burned Yamaki and an unconscious Janyuu, both surrounded by Monodramon, Lopmon, and Impmon. But it wasn't any of them, at least not really.

Instead of their normal colors each Digimon was a faded grey with black markings and glowing red eyes. But what really caught Ryo's attention was the glowing Delta's ∆ on all their chests, much easier to make out then MarineDevimon's, though there was only one ring surrounding them unlike the MarineDevimon.

"Monodramon, stop!" Ryo commanded but the grey dragon paid him no heed.

"Destroy the one who seeks to disrupt the rising chaos." Lopmon rasped in a voice not her own. Then-

"Blazing I-"

"What the heck are you doing Lopmon?!" The cry was of Terriermon's, followed immediately by a crash as Terriermon rammed into Lopmon, sending both Digimon flying as Lopmon's attack ricocheted off the wall and smashed out the living room window.

"Dad? What was that? Terriermon, get off Lopmon!" Henry cried, his expression sleepy until he saw Terriermon rolling on the ground with Lopmon.

"Run Henry, Ryo, something's wrong with Lopmon, Impmon, and Monodramon, and I think it's contagious!" Yamaki cried, much too both boy's confusion.

"What are you talking-?"

"GraWWWRRR!" Monodramon snarled before rushing forward and ramming into his own Tamer. Letting out a yell of surprise and pain Ryo felt himself smash into Henry's window and go flying.

'Oh god, I'm going to die…' Ryo thought to himself, and his conscious told him not to worry about it. In fact, its exact words where-

Momentai Ryo…Momentai.

"You're joking right?" Ryo voiced aloud, and his conscious replied that it making jokes was one of its jobs.

"Oh this is just great; I'm going to die with my conscious telling me Terriermon jokes." Ryo groaned, and another voice replied as a glowing Terriermon jumped out of the window.

"Hey! I resent that!" Terriermon cried as a green ball of light engulfed him.

Digivolution Activate

Terriermon digivolve to… Gargomon!

The oversized bunny spun one hundred sixty degrees and let out a cry.

"Gargo lasers!" Gargomon cried, and the force of from his attack sent him flying past Ryo. Righting upwards as he landed on the concrete with a smash, Gargomon pushed himself upward and caught Ryo meters before he hit the ground.

"Thanks Gargomon, I owe you one…" Ryo said gratefully while his inner conscious said in as obnoxious a voice as possible that it had told him so. Unusually modest, the oversized commando rabbit dropped Ryo with a thud to raise his lasers in the air.

"No worries, no worries… I never thought paying attention during physics class would come in handy." Gargomon said cheekily, and Ryo gave him a look while rubbing his sore bottom.

"Shouldn't we be going up to help Henry, his father and Yamaki?" Ryo asked and Gargomon blinked.

"Oh. Yes. Let's get going!" Gargomon cried while grabbing Ryo and Ryo sweatdropped before letting out a yell as Gargomon rocketed into the air.

"I think I'm gonna be- ARGH!" Ryo yelped as he felt a wave of airsickness, he'd never ridden Cyberdramon, or any other Digimon for that matter, at such a high velocity. Using the same technique he'd used to catch Ryo, Gargomon blasted back into and the Wong's shattered apartment, luckily whamming into Impmon, who been preparing another Bada Boom.

"YAHOO! WATCH OUT FOR THE GUNSLINGIN' RABBIT OF THE CENTURY!" Gargomon cried, before grinning cockily at the three enraged rookies.

"This should be interesting-"

"Gargomon! You can't attack them! Those are our friends!" Henry cried in a panicky voice, and Gargomon frowned.

"Momentai Henry; I'll just knock 'em out." Gargomon said before dropping Ryo (again) and jumping towards Impmon.

"Bunny Pummel!" He cried, smashing one of his machine guns into Impmon's face. The grey imp went flying and landed with a crash into the sofa, splitting it in two.

"Oh my goodness! Janyuu, what ever is happening?" Came a frantic voice, and everyone turned to see Suzie and Henry's mother.

"Lopmon! What's wrong with you, are you sick?" Suzie cried before running forward towards her partner.

"NO, SUZIE DON'T!" Everyone else roared as Lopmon gave Suzie a glare before opening her mouth.

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon cried, and a blast of frozen crystals shot towards Suzie. Moving quicker then anyone could've thought possible, Gargomon leaped in front of the attack, taking the brunt of the blow.

"Ugh… you all right Suzie?" Gargomon asked weakly, and Suzie nodded uncertainly as tears filled her eyes.

"Gargomon! Digi-modify, power activate!" Henry cried as he slashed a card through his D-arc, completely forgetting that he was fighting his friends. Feeling strength surge through him Gargomon nimbly picked up Suzie and dodged Lopmon's next attack.

Shooting forward he slammed one of his guns into Lopmon, but it was harder then he intended and Lopmon rammed Monodramon, who rammed into the wall, which then broke and sent both Digimon soaring outside.

"Uh-oh…" Gargomon muttered before realizing he'd made one miniscule, but deadly, mistake.

"Bada Boom!"

* * *

BOOM!

Looking up from his homework, Takato gaped at the explosion coming from the other side of Shinjuku. Guilmon was immediately at his side, eyes turned to slits.

"I sense something bad Takato." Guilmon snarled, and Takato hesitated, glancing at his homework.

"Sorry mom," The boy whispered as he scribbled a note. "But saving Shinjuku comes before homework." After he signed the note, Takato opened his window and jumped out, beckoning towards Guilmon as he did so.

The feral virus Digimon didn't miss a beat as he launched himself out and started running towards the disruption. Takato allowed Guilmon to take the lead and followed him closely.

The two rounded a corner and then- WOMP!

"Ugh… what the hell just hit me?" Came an annoyed voice, and Takato saw Rika sitting on her butt from their collision course. Scrabbling to his feet Takato helped Rika up, looking and feeling mortified.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry Rika! It was a total accident, I swear." Takato gabbed quickly and fearfully, afraid of retribution in the form of Rika's fist. Pulling away from the flustered boy, Rika sighed and brushed imaginary specks of dirt off her clothes.

"Don't worry about it, let's just get going." Rika said, and Takato looked surprised. By the time he'd recovered, both Rika and Guilmon where half way down the street.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Takato yelped before racing after them. As the three rounded the corner they stopped dead at the spectacle before them.

"Impossible…" Takato whispered eyes wide with shock. For there in front of them were Guardramon and MarineAngemon. But there were two things that stuck out about the duo, for them just being there was nothing to worry about.

One was that both were the color of graphite and their eyes were a glittering, glowing red. MarineAngemon's collar and his heart where black, while the aforementioned heart had turned into a glowing triangle. Looking at Guardramon you'd notice that he had a triangle in the middle of his chest as well.

The second thing that made them stick out was that the two were attacking everything and everyone in sight.

"Guardian Barrage!" Guardramon cried in an odd voice that wasn't his own. Two missiles immediately flew out of Guardramon's arms and smashed into a nearby building.

BOOM!

"Happy Smile!" MarineAngemon screeched, though their was no smile on his face a beam of pink light smashed into another building and rent it asunder.

Make that a third odd sight; MarineAngemon had spoken.

The sounds of screams brought Takato and Rika back to reality, along with the fact that Guilmon was raring to go.

"We've got to stop them, but we can't hurt them." Takato cried, and Rika nodded her agreement.

"Right. Renamon?" Rika said, and the yellow fox appeared immediately.

"Yes Rika?" She asked coolly, and Rika grinned.

"Just like old times right Gogglehead?" She said, and Takato was caught off guard by her friendly smile.

"What?" He said, to surprised by how startlingly different the cold girl looked to answer at first. Then he blinked and an answering smile spread across his face.

"Yeah," He said nostalgically. "Just like old times." The smile abruptly left Rika's face as she got ready to fight.

"Renamon go!" She called, and Renamon leaped gracefully forward, followed closely by Guilmon.

"Wait! Guilmon, I didn't say… go." Takato said weakly as Guilmon charged forward, and Rika smirked.

"You still can't control your Digimon?" She taunted, and Takato glared.

"Yes I can and you know it! Guilmon's just excited because he hasn't fought in…" Takato trailed off as his inner conscious told him that Guilmon was surprisingly eager to fight his friends, wasn't he?

"PYRO SPHERE!"

"DIAMOND STORM!" Renamon and Guilmon cried at the same time, and the two attacks mingled and their combined forces smashed into Guardramon and sent the Digimon flying.

"Sorry Kazu." Takato muttered under his breath, then stiffened as Guardramon got up and the dent in his armor healed before everyone's eyes.

The attacks had caught MarineAngemon's attention as well. Both hostile Digimon turned towards Renamon and Guilmon, their red eyes flaring with hatred.

"Take this you bucket of bolts!" Came a sudden cry as Gargomon landed on top of Guardramon's head with a sickening thud. As the robot collapsed into the ground Takato felt his eyes widen as the red eyes flickered out. Gargomon hadn't destroyed Guardramon, had he?

"Happy smile!" MarineAngemon snarled, and the pink beam hit Gargomon and sent him flying. As the cyborg rabbit landed with a crash, he degenerated instantly back to Terriermon.

"Man that hurt like hell… are you all right Henry?" Terriermon moaned, and both Rika and Takato realized that Gargomon must have been carrying Henry before he degenerated back to Terriermon. The bruised Henry sat up and touched his friend, a smile on his face.

"I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you." He said firmly, then looked up, eyes hard.

"So Guardramon and MarineAngemon have it too huh?" Henry asked, and both Rika and Takato stared.

"You mean some of the other's have it too?! And what exactly do they even HAVE?!" Rika demanded, but Henry never got to answer.

"TAKATO, RIKA, HENRY DUCK!" Renamon shouted as MarineAngemon let out another blast. The three all fell to the ground and Takato felt the hairs on his neck singe off as the blast shot millimeters above him and the others.

"Run, it's too dangerous for us to fight a mega without Digivolving!" Guilmon cried, sounding unusually sure of himself.

"No way, I'm not leaving you guys!" Both Takato and Rika yelled, but Henry had already scooped up Terriermon.

"They're right you guys, we'll only hinder them unless we want to Biomerge to mega!" Henry shouted before taking off, and the other two reluctantly followed.

"We'll hold him off until your gone, then we'll be right there. Go to the park!" Renamon called.

"Don't worry Takato, we'll be fine, it's a promise!" Guilmon shouted as he bowled the little mega over, and Takato felt tears of pride and fear fill his eyes as he heard his brave Digimon.

The four quickly found the park and slid to the ground, gasping for breath from their hard run.

"Well that was quite the work out." Henry managed to gasp out, and for some reason Rika began to laugh. The others stared at her as she laughed so hard she started to cry.

"Sorry." She sniffled, wiping her face in embarrassment. "It's just that I'm so confused and I wish I knew what was happening." Henry nodded sympathetically while Takato took the moment of peace to speak to Henry.

"Do you know what happened to the others Henry?" Takato asked, and Henry hesitated.

"I'm not sure about Kenta or Kazu, but Ryo was at my house when Lopmon, Impmon and Monodramon started to attack Yamaki and my father."

"Is Ryo alright?" Rika asked, then hastily added. "Not that I care or anything, but being the idiot he is he'll probably try something stupid and heroic." Henry looked troubled and shook his head.

"I don't know Rika; I fainted when Impmon blew up the apartment."

"Impmon did WHAT?!" Both Takato and Rika shouted, and Terriermon looked at them with unusually serious eyes.

"I know, Impmon shouldn't have that much firepower. Not in his rookie form anyway." Terriermon said, and Henry gave him a look.

"We'll worry about that later. Terriermon, what did happen after I fainted?" Henry asked, and Terriermon squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well you see Henry, I had to get you to safety, and your father ordered me too. And you're always telling me to listen to your father." Terriermon said weakly, and Henry stared at him before burying his head in his hands.

"Oh my god."

* * *

Ryo stood in front of Henry's mother and Suzie his blue eyes determined as he held a metal rod from the window curtains in his hands.

"Don't hurt Lopmon Ryo-chan." Suzie whimpered, and Ryo sent her a reassuring look.

"Don't worry Suzie, I won't." He promised, though his words lacked conviction.

I can't believe you forgot your D-arc in Henry's room. The voice inside his head said in disbelief, which Ryo ignored. Just as Monodramon was about to leap at him, all three Digimon stiffened and their red eyes rolled up in their sockets before collapsing limply.

Stunned, Ryo dimly noticed the feathered darts sticking out of the three Digimon's backs before three men dressed in black coats stepped forward.

Tranquilizer darts… The voice observed calmly, answering Ryo's unspoken thought.

"Are you alright Yamaki?" One of the men asked, and Yamaki picked up his fallen sun glasses.

"I think so. What about you Janyuu?" Yamaki asked and Janyuu cleared his throat.

"I'm fine, what about you Ryo, how are my wife and child?" He asked and Henry's mother stuck out her chin.

"We're all fine, thanks to Ryo dear over there. But what in the world is going on?"

'That's what I'd like to know.' Ryo thought to himself, hoping the strange voice would answer his question. It didn't however, and left Ryo with a sense of disappointment. He quickly snapped out of it as one of the men scooped up the comatose Digimon.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Ryo demanded, and the man stared at him with cool, dark brown eyes.

"We're taking them to a place where little kids aren't allowed, even if they somehow defeated the D-reaper through a fluke." The man said arrogantly, and Ryo clenched his fists, resisting the urge to spring at the man, before stiffening at his next words.

"And the other Digimon are next, to see if they've gotten this strange disease also." His snide smile made Ryo want to leap at him, but he was powerless without Monodramon. A firm hand landed on Ryo's shoulder, and the young man looked up to see Yamaki's eyes. The look told him everything- wait Ryo, your chance will come.

Suzie began to cry again and ran forward to take Lopmon, but her mother stopped her.

"Don't worry darling," The grown woman whispered to her daughter. "Ryo, Yamaki and your father will get your Digimon back in a flash." Suzie sniffled but looked reassured by Ryo's smile.

They all watched the men troop out before Ryo rushed to the broken window. There was a black van parked outside the apartment, and Ryo watched as they carelessly tossed his friends in the back of the van. Clenching his fists, Ryo watched them walk around to get inside, then stop as one picked up his cell phone.

Seizing his chance, Ryo swung over the side and jumped off; ignoring the startled cries that emanated from the room he'd just departed. As Ryo entered yet another free fall, his mind flashed back to the time before when he'd taken a jump and what he'd dimly noted during the fall.

'I hope this works…'

Ryo thought to himself before closing his eyes as he landed in a pile of flour bags that had been set out to deliver to the cooks of the hotel. Sitting up and spluttering, Ryo coughed out white flour as he was surrounded by the stuff, which instantly turned to mush as the rain hit it (yes it's still raining!).

Getting up Ryo ignored his discomfort and ran to the black van, trying to wrench the blasted thing open. It was locked. Resisting the urge to howl with frustration, Ryo felt tears spring to his eyes. He was so close…

Ugh, I hate cry babies. Just erase the door you fool. The voice in Ryo's head growled, startling the boy.

"What?" Ryo exclaimed then let out a yelp as the doors to the back of the van melted away without a trace. Sirens immediately started as the door was destroyed, jogging Ryo out of his stupor.

Sirens screaming, Ryo frantically searched the back of the car, knowing he only had several minutes before the police found him and dragged him off.

"Gotta get to the others and warn them…" Ryo muttered, but first he had to find his partner.

"Monodramon?! Where are you?!"

In the corner of the truck, a faded grey and black lizard Digimon moved weakly.

"R- Ryo?" Monodramon said weakly, and Ryo felt relief at the sight of his partner. Though Monodramon was still grey with the strange Delta sign still on his chest, at least his eyes where their normal color. Grabbing his partner and cradling him in his arms, Ryo raced out of the van, promising inwardly to come back for the others later

"You there boy, stop!" It was the voice of the snide young man from earlier. Ryo ignored him and only ran faster. Thank god for his father making him take cross country.

"Do you know that thing in your arms caused an innocent human boy to sicken with the same disease?!" The man called desperately, and Ryo stopped in his tracks.

"What?" He said softly, his mind working hard to figure out who the man was talking about. Then he knew.

"The boy's name is Yorimichi Dai and he contracted the disease shortly after coming in contact with you." The man spat, and Ryo didn't even turn around.

"How do you know this?" Ryo asked.

"I'm his father you bastard. Now give me that freak this instant!" Mr. Dai shouted, and Ryo slowly shook his head.

"No. I'll save Yorimichi… but I'll need Monodramon to do it. He's my partner." Then Ryo was gone, leaving Mr. Dai alone in the pouring rain.

* * *

"I'm going back Terriermon. There's no way I'm leaving my family in the hands of our berserk friends." Henry said angrily, he looked madder the either Takato or Rika had ever seen him.

"Don't bother, they're fine." Came a familiar voice, and everyone spun around to see Ryo followed by Guilmon and Renamon. In his arms was the poor, passed out Monodramon.

"Guilmon!" Takato cried as Rika uttered Renamon's name at the same time. The two pushed past Ryo and Takato hugged his Digimon while Rika smiled at hers.

Guilmon flopped in Takato's arms, looking absolutely exhausted.

"I'm so tired Takato." The red dinosaur murmured. "Can I have some Guilmon bread please?" Takato felt his eyes fill with tears and nodded empathetically.

"Of course buddy." He told him, while Ryo grinned at them, unable to resist the urge to joke.

"What, don't I get a hug or a smile?" Ryo asked, and Rika smirked at him.

"In your dreams maybe." She said and everyone laughed.

"Ocean kisses!" Came a voice, and it was only due to everyone's quick thinking that the attacks were even avoided. Explosions rent the area sending everyone flying.

"Everyone run!" Henry shouted, and they took off as one.

"How did he find us?" Terriermon cried in alarm, and Renamon grimaced.

"I think they can follow others affected with this strange disease." Renamon guessed, and Ryo winced guiltily. As if he knew they where taking about him, Monodramon stirred before letting out a soft growl.

Suddenly the ground shook and a huge, deep rift appeared in front of them as a flash of lightning imprinted itself across the sky.

Everyone turned around to see MarineAngemon advancing, red eyes bright with triumph.

"We'll have to digivolve and fight him." Rika said coldly, and the others stared at her. Renamon looked troubled.

"But Rika, not only are we fighting a friend, but we're all exhausted. I don't have the strength to digivolve, and I bet the others can't also." She pointed out, and both Guilmon and Terriermon could barely raise their heads to nod in agreement.

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?!" Rika demanded, and then everyone stiffened as sirens filled the air.

"Great," Ryo said bitterly. "Even if we survive we'll be captured by agents." Everyone stared at him, and Rika felt fury course through her.

'It isn't fair. I finally get to see my friends again and then this happens.' Rika thought savagely.

You sound like you where locked up in your house against your will.

'What? Who are you?' Rika thought in surprise.

Who do you think? I'm Rika obviously.

'Huh?'

Ugh, never mind. I don't have time for a psychology lesson. Anyways, just concentrate and bloke everything else out from your mind. Then tell me if you sense something.

'Are you kidding me? In case you didn't notice, we're about to be blown up by our friend, and even if we're not, according to Ryo we'll be caught by some agents anyway.'

Stop complaining and just DO IT!

Gritting her teeth, Rika struggled to do as she was told. After several seconds of failure time seemed to slow down, then come to a stand still as she forced everything out of her mind, if only to stop that annoying voice from pestering her.

Suddenly she felt an odd buzzing in the back of her mind, and unconsciously went to investigate it. Immediately she found herself staring out the huge rift that had opened up, with white data sparkling off herself. Rika tried to speak, but found it impossible.

Turning her gaze inward (Rika had no idea how she did it, she just did) Rika saw herself staring at a desert plain. Then Rika was back in her body and MarineAngemon was glowing an ominous black color.

"We need to jump off the edge." Rika said quietly, and Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Brilliant idea Rika, let's go kill ourselves!" He said sarcastically, and Rika glared at him.

"For your information, there's a portal to the Digital World down there." She said in a smug tone, and Henry took his eyes off MarineAngemon to stare at Rika.

"Are you serious?" He demanded. "How do you know that?!" Not wanting her friends to think her crazy, Rika decided not to tell them.

"I just know alright? Look, I'm counting to three and then I'm jumping. If we stay here we'll likely die anyways, so it's not like it matters either way." She growled, and everyone stared at her.

"Rika…" Renamon began, unsure what to say but positive that she had to stop her partner from doing something stupid.

"One…" Rika held up a finger.

You're even smarter then I thought!

A tick appeared above Rika's eyes, but she ignored it.

"Two…" The others glanced in despair at each other.

"Do we even have a choice?" Ryo asked as MarineAngemon's attack was apparently almost finished, and a black ball appeared out of his mouth.

"Not really." Takato and Henry said at the same time, and then Rika shouted at top of her lungs-

"THREE!" Everyone leaped off the edge as MarineAngemon fired the blast, shaking the very ground. Takato grabbed Guilmon and shut his eyes, wishing it didn't have to end this way.

Then, even through his eyelids, Takato saw a flash of light before everything went dark.**

* * *

**

**Me: I hope everyone liked it, sorry that it was so long. The By the way, don't think Jeri is out of the story just yet! I've got some things planned out for Jeri, important things that you may not know about, at least not yet! Hahahaha! **

**Terriermon: Woah, TK on steroids.**

**Black Guilmon: What are steroids? Can you eat them?**

**Me: You can but you won't. That was a very inappropriate joke Terriermon.**

**Terriermon: Momentai, don't get yourself in a bundle TK. Don't forget to thank the reviewers. **

**Me: Oh yes, thank you for all the reviews, especially Crazyeights constructed criticism/advice/whatever else you want to call it. Also I'd like to clarify something a reviewer asked. I'm not lying about this being my first fic, but I have written before on other sites. Please continue to read, review, and enjoy!**

**Terriermon: THE CONTEST! YOU FORGOT THE CONTEST TK!**

**Me: Oh yeah, that… it's not actually a contest but if anyone can guess the Digimon in Takato's dream they'll get imaginary bonus points that don't mean anything. But I will private message anyone who guesses correctly if they want to know that they got it right. Also, the last one is an OC Digimon so don't bother guessing for that one. One final thing is that there might be some Ryuki and (obviously) Jurato in this story as well just to liven things up. But never fear, this a Rukato through and through!**

**Black Guilmon: Wait… can you eat imaginary bonus points that don't mean anything?**

**Calumon: They sound DELICIOUS!**

**Me: …I don't know them. Anyway, look out for my next chapter: A World of Chaos**

_Dorumon was so excited that he began to jump around and let out squeaks of excitement, drawing everyone's attention to him. Dorumon stopped as he felt his fur grow hot, while one of the humans looked at him curiously._

_"Who are you?" _


	3. A World of Chaos

**Me: Well, here it is, the third chapter: A World of Chaos. Be warned, this chapter is a dialogue bomb, but will hopefully explain the state of the Digital World. It also introduces several key characters in the story.**

**Terriermon: ...snore. Just get on with the disclaimer!**

**Black Guilmon: And then I can eat!**

**Me: Ignoring them... I'd also like to mention that this story is heavily based off of The Digimon X-evolution, Digimon Dusk and Dawn, and Brave Tamer. For those of you who have no idea what any of those are... don't sweat it. Especially the Brave Tamer, I had no idea about that one until I looked it up on Digimon Wiki. By the way, I've played the Digimon games so the term Degenerated is kind of ingrained into me, but it's the same as dedigivolve for those of you who don't know. Anyway, Henry hit it!**

**Henry: Sure... but shouldn't you be doing this?**

**Me: It's more effective when I have someone else do it. Besides, it shows my power. Bwahaha!**

**Henry: Alright... sorry I asked... TK doesn't own Digimon or any of the merchandise. **

**Dark Guilmon: This starting to get boring... anyway, TK does own the plot, me, and any OC's introduced to the story.**

**Me: Let's get this show on the road!**

**Chapter 3: A World of Chaos

* * *

**

The desert plain is the simplest area of the whole Digital World. Only the most primitive forms of life are usually found there. So that's why the little purple Digimon was startled when it came across several strange creatures and Digimon.

The purple Digimon was of the rookie level and it looked like a cross between a fox and a miniature t-rex. Its ears, small leathery black wings, and its bushy tail twitched in sync as it gazed at the strange anomaly before it. Its blunt nose edged towards one of the strange creatures, the strange interface on its forehead seeming to shine in the light. The Digimon was a Dorumon.

"What have we here?" The little Dorumon squeaked, its higher yet still male voice showing that the Digimon was young. Dorumon walked around, eyeing everyone. There was a Renamon, a Terriermon, an infected Monodramon (Dorumon skirted away from him, better safe then sorry) and a strange red Digimon that was oddly familiar to Dorumon, but he couldn't place where or how he was familiar.

Still, even if he didn't recognize one Digimon, at least he understood them. But then there where four other creatures that Dorumon had no idea what they where. They didn't smell anything like Digimon, just grass and sky and a strange smell that left a taste like iron in his mouth (He's smelling blood).

Dorumon stopped at the one of the strange creatures. This one smelled a tiny bit different, a sweeter smell, from the others, and had long gold and red hair that was tied up all funny. But that wasn't the only thing that caught Dorumon's attention. The strange creature had the powerful sent of data emanating from it, and it captured Dorumon's curiosity.

Inching forward, Dorumon sniffed at the soft area where the creatures head joined its shoulder. The creature let out an odd, high pitched sound and twitched, causing Dorumon to leap backwards in fear.

"Don't hurt me! I'm not afraid!" Dorumon cried, even though he was literally shaking with terror. After several seconds Dorumon stopped shaking and cautiously crept forward again.

Just below the odd bulge at the creature's chest where the strange white thing that covered the creature's body ended was a flat bit of pinkish, furless skin with a little hole in the middle.

Wondering what on earth the hole was doing there, Dorumon leaned forward and nuzzled this flat area. The creature made the sound again but Dorumon ignored it this time, eager to explore this strange new creature.

"Wait until I tell the others about my find." Dorumon said excitedly, now considering the creature his creature. Moving upward towards the odd bulge, Dorumon stopped to consider it.

"What if it sprays me with acid if I touch it?" Dorumon worried aloud. Then he steeled himself and pressed himself against the creature's chest. Though it didn't explode as Dorumon had expected, something else whipped out smacked into his face, sending the purple Digimon flying.

"Ugh." Rika sat up and her head, no, her whole body hurt. "I just had the weirdest, most disgustingly wrong dream ever." Looking around, Rika's eyes widened as she felt sand in her jeans and realized she was on the desert plain of the Digital World.

"Yes!" She shouted, jumping up with triumph. "I was right! Take that Ryo!" Then she realized that something was off. The Digital World seemed… different. Everything was there, but it was if it was pixilated. Gazing towards the area where the satellite rocks stood, Rika found herself zooming in on them so that she could take in their structure with ease.

"Oh cool…" She muttered before blinking. Then everything went back to normal and Rika frowned, annoyed that the strange sight had left her so quickly.

'Hey you.' She thought to herself, remembering the voice that had helped her do… whatever she'd done. There was no answer, so she tried again, only louder.

'HEY YOU!' She shouted inwardly, but silence and a strange emptiness was the only thing that greeted her. Heaving a sigh of irritation, Rika decided to try clearing her mind and seeing if she could sense any portals like she'd done before.

Concentrating hard, Rika struggled to clear her mind as she had done before, but the annoying wind kept distracting her. Frustrated and even angrier, Rika gave up and opened her eyes only to get sand in them.

Pulling out her glasses, Rika slipped them on and felt better as her eyes were protected from the wind and sand.

"Um, excuse me, but what exactly are you?" Came a soft, quivery voice, and Rika spun around to see a small purple Digimon. Grateful to have brought her D-arc, Rika pulled it out and turned it on. The data for the Digimon immediately appeared.

"Dorumon, rookie level, data type. Its special attack is Metal Ball." Rika read, and Dorumon twitched nervously, ready to flee. His little pet suddenly didn't look so little anymore and Dorumon's face still smarted from the strange attack. Not only that, but how had the creature known everything about him from looking at that strange device?

"So what are you?" Dorumon repeated, and Rika rolled her eyes.

"I'm Rika Nonaka so don't you forget it." Rika told him, and Dorumon furrowed his brow in confusion.

"So are the others Rika Nonakas so don't you forget its?" Dorumon asked, and Rika burst out laughing. Shaking her head, she lightly tapped the bright red interface on Dorumon's forehead.

"No, I suppose I wasn't clear enough huh? My name is Rika Nonaka. my race, and my idiot friends," Here she made a casual gesture toward Ryo, Takato, and Henry.

"We're all human." She told Dorumon. Unsurprisingly, Dorumon gaped at her, unsure weather to believe the strange creature… human… or not. Wizardmon or Sorcerymon would definitely know, Dorumon decided.

"Come with me! My friends will, can… um… help you!" Dorumon lied, he really wanted to check and see if had actually stumbled upon real live humans. Rika gave him a dubious look, not sure if she could trust him. He seemed innocent enough; in fact he was very similar to Guilmon personality wise. But that didn't mean he was just pretending to be helpful and actually wanted to absorb their partners data.

Don't be an idiot. The voice was back so suddenly that Rika jumped about a foot in the air.

"What?!" She exclaimed aloud, then silently, but just as loudly.

'What?!' 

If he really wanted to upload your Digimon's data because of that stupid legend, why wouldn't he have done it while you where all sleeping and easy targets?

'…'

You can trust him, trust me.

'And why should I trust you?'

Because I AM you.

'What, that totally did not make sense. WAIT, DON'T GO!'

…

'Bastard.'

"Um, are you all right Rika Nonaka?" Dorumon asked, bringing Rika out of her reverie.

"I'm fine, and you can just call me Rika." Rika told him, and Dorumon nodded before jumping up and down.

"Alright! So will you and your friends come?" Dorumon asked hopefully, and Rika shrugged.

"Sure, I don't see why not." She said, and a huge grin split Dorumon's face.

"Yeah! Let's go wake them Rika Non- I mean, Rika." Dorumon said quickly before running back to where the others were sleeping. Feeling a smile light her face, Rika followed the excitable Digimon and knelt down besides Renamon.

"Renamon, wake up." Rika said gently, and Renamon's icy blue eyes instantly greeted her amethyst ones. Sitting up the fox Digimon shook her head and then gazed around in wonder.

"I can't believe it, you were right Rika…" Renamon said, and Rika rolled her eyes.

"I'm always right Renamon, I thought you knew that." She said, and Renamon smiled before shaking her head. Sometimes she wondered what went on in her partners head…

* * *

"Takato…" Jeri mumbled as she played with her hair. It was their first date and both Takato and Jeri were incredibly nervous. Takato absently looked out at the sea, the two were at the beach, enjoying the sunset.

"Yeah, what is it?" Takato asked, shyly brushing his fingers against hers. Jeri blushed and looked at him, her eyes bright.

"I'm glad I got to know you Takato…" She began, and Takato felt warmth cultivate and grow in the pit of his stomach. He smiled at her and she smiled back and Takato was the happiest person ever…

"TAKATO!" Came a shout and Takato let out a cry before sitting bolt upright, choking on a gallon of sand in the process. Rika rolled her eyes but decided not to comment, then waited as Renamon awoke the others.

Dorumon watched with wide eyes as everyone began to shake their heads in befuddlement and chatter happily, and Dorumon wondered what in the world had happened. One minute he was scavenging for old junk that came from other plains, the next he'd found four humans with Digimon partners. FOUR!

Dorumon was so excited that he began to jump around and let out squeaks of excitement, drawing everyone's attention to him. Dorumon stopped as he felt his fur grow hot, while one of the humans looked at him curiously.

"Who are you?" The human asked, his bright blue eyes glittering with good humor. Dorumon couldn't help but feel as though he knew the boy, but he couldn't think of where or how. Rika nodded her head in Dorumon's direction and quickly began to explain things to the others.

"This is Dorumon you guys. I found him here and he said he'd take us to see his friends, who can help us apparently." Rika explained, and Terriermon snorted.

"How do you know it's not a trap? The Digimon might be after our data. You know the legend about Tamers Digimon, after all." Terriermon said, and Dorumon felt his fur bristle. He might not know exactly what the Terriermon was talking about, but he did know that it was about him and it wasn't good.

"No. I thought that too at first," Rika said with a shake of her head. "But if that's true, why wouldn't he have attacked while we were unconscious? That would've been much, much easier then fighting four Digimon at once."

Dorumon puffed out his chest, feeling bashful as his human stuck up for him. 'I'll have to reward it somehow.' Dorumon decided, tail wagging happily at the thought. The green eyed human looked thoughtful and was nodding slowly as Rika explained. Finally he seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Rika's right you guys. Let's follow this Dorumon. It's not like we can do much else." The green eyed boy decided, and the others nodded, except for the one who was choking on sand. The blue eyed one finally heaved a sigh and headed over to where the red Digimon was giving his partner a concerned look.

"Here Takato, let me help you out." The blue eyed human said kindly before slapping the Takato human's back. The red Digimon quickly followed the blue eyed human's lead, only using his head instead as he might accidentally impale the Takato human with his claws.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" Takato yelled; it felt as though they were hitting him with sledgehammers. "I'm alright, okay? I'M ALRIGHT!" Takato shouted, and a grinning Ryo and confused Guilmon backed off.

Rika rolled her eyes before turning to Dorumon. The little rookie was watching Takato, Ryo and Guilmon's shenanigans with open fascination, his eyes wide with curiosity and more then a little confusion.

"Can you lead us to your friends now?" She asked pointedly, and Dorumon blinked in surprise. Looking up at her he flashed a toothy grin as understanding flashed in his bright eyes.

Turning around he immediately began making his way through the sand. Rika, Henry, Renamon, and Terriermon began making their way after him while Takato argued with Ryo, Monodramon in Ryo's arms and Guilmon watching them with a puzzled air.

"Hey," Ryo said as he turned to see several specks in the distance. "I think they're leaving without us!" Takato blinked and stopped mid tirade to gape at the five little specks making their way across the desert, already a fair distance from Ryo, Takato, Monodramon and Guilmon.

"Oh crap, we've got to catch up to them!" He cried before pulling out his D-arc and a card.

"Digi modify... Digivolution activate!" Takato cried, and Guilmon began to glow as he was incased in a glowing red cage.

**Digivolution Activate**

**Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon!**

The huge red saurian let out a long, low growl before lowering himself so that Takato and Ryo could scamper onto his back. Once Ryo had a comfortable grip on Monodramon and a good hold on Growlmon, the three set off.

Because of Growlmon's long strides, Takato and Ryo soon caught up to the others, and Dorumon felt sheer terror fill him at the sight of the monstrous dragon Digimon.

"Ah!" Dorumon cried fearfully before acting instinctively by bolting. Everyone immediately started chasing the little purple Digimon, which scared it even more and got it thinking that they were hunting him.

"Electro squall!" Came a cry and a blast of lightning shot out and hit the sand before the Tamers, sending up clouds of sand and blinding everyone. Dorumon skidded to a halt as realization flooded through him, and Dorumon jerked towards the voice, worried for his new friends.

"Wizardmon, stop! They don't mean harm, I was just over-reacting." Dorumon cried as he recognized the voice, and there was a pregnant pause, followed by a snort.

"Dammit Dorumon, you nearly gave us a heart attack just then. Don't go running around and scaring the hell out of everyone for no reason." Came a new voice, and as the clouds of sand cleared two Digimon became visible.

One looked like a man with ragged clothes a steeped hat. He had short blond hair just visible through the shadows his hat and most of his face was hidden by his cape. In his one hand was a staff with a strange sun shaped object on the top.

The Digimon besides him immediately raised the hairs on Takato and the other Tamer's back. The creature was a large mummy, his face just visible through the bandages that cloaked him. The Digimon's head was slightly crooked, as if his neck was broken. The mummy also had a huge gun that seemed to serve as a crutch, and belts that were stuffed with ammo.

Henry took out his D-arc and pointed it at one with the staff.

"Mummymon, Ultimate level, virus type, special attack is Necrophobia and Snake Bandage." Henry read off, while Takato read his aloud as well.

"Wizardmon, Champion level, data type, special attack is Electro Squall and Visions of Terror." Takato said, and then shivered at the dangerous sounding attacs. Mummymon snorted and elbowed Wizardmon in the side, looking frighteningly jovial.

"Ha, look at that Wizardmon! They just read us off on their little devices. I'm hurt, ya know, that they think they can classify us with something like that." Mummymon chortled, but Wizardmon didn't seem to find anything funny.

"Are you Tamers?" He asked, and everyone glanced at each other, unsure whether to answer or not. By this time Growlmon seemed to realize the trouble he had caused and leaned down to look at Dorumon.

"I'm sorry I frightened you. It was accidental, I swear." Growlmon said thickly, and Dorumon blinked in surprise. Once again the little Digimon felt a flash of recognition, but it slipped away from him soon afterwards.

"It's all right," Dorumon began, feeling nervous under the red dragon's scrutiny. "I shouldn't have panicked in the first place. It's not your fault I'm a coward." Dorumon said, distracting Mummymon from his quiet chuckling.

"You're not a coward Dorumon," Mummymon said sharply. "You just have a complex were if you see something bigger then you, you run away screaming." Mummymon burst out laughing while Wizardmon sent him a look.

"Mummymon," He said reprovingly before returning his steady gave to the Tamers. "You never answered my question. Are you or are you not Digimon Tamers, and are these your partners?" Rika cast everyone a glance (signaling them to shut up or else) and stepped forward.

"Yup, that's us." She said firmly, and Wizardmon slowly looked her up and down. Then he gazed at the others, watching them with intense, rather creepy, eyes. For several minutes Wizardmon was silent, and then he spoke.

"You are humans that much is true, and you carry a device only Tamers would have. I will choose to believe you and, if you so desire, you may come and rest at our home." With that Wizardmon did a 180 turn and began to march off.

Everyone stared at him for several minutes before Mummymon surged after him, looking slightly concerned and no longer laughing.

"Wait Wizardmon, are you serious?! You're just going to believe them when they might be enemies? And the Monodramon is obviously-" Mummymon was cut off by Wizardmon's direct glare, and he fell silent.

Everyone else exchanged glances and was silent, unsure what to do. Ryo, however, was thinking furiously, trying to figure out what the heck Mummymon was going to say about Monodramon.

"What are you waiting for Dorumon?" Wizardmon called. "As for the rest of you, come now if you wish, or stay behind." Dorumon began to move forward before breaking into a run to catch up with his friends.

"Well I don't know about you guys," Ryo said as he began to follow Dorumon. "But I want to find out what's going on, and these Digimon seem the best for the job as of now." Takato and the others couldn't help but reluctantly agree.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Rika demanded. "Let's go!"

* * *

After an hour or so of dodging Data Streams, burning up in the sun, and getting sand EVERYWHERE, the gang finally arrived at a huge, ominous looking cave.

"Finally!" Takato said ecstatically before breaking into a run. "I've go sand in places I didn't even know I could get sand into!" The Tamers exchanged glances and Rika wrinkled up her nose.

"Uh, a little too much information Takato." She said, but Takato had already skidded to a halt. There, outside the cave, stood several Digimon apparently awaiting their return. None of them look surprised to see Takato or the others, which surprised the brunette even more.

One looked exactly like Wizardmon, only with blue clothes and a snowflake on the crest of his staff. His cold, dark eyes briefly met with Takato's, but then moved on to lock gazes with Wizardmon.

There was also a huge bird Digimon that looked similar to an overlarge Bald eagle with curling horns coming out of his temples. The sharp, piercing eyes easily picked up on everyone, and Takato had a feeling the bird Digimon's sharp eyesight had help him pick up on the incoming party from miles away.

Finally was a small pinkish-whitish blob of Digimon with four stout legs and a huge mouth. This one Takato recognized immediately as Tokomon- the form previous to Patamon.

Takato pulled out his D-arc to identify the other two, but Mummymon put a hand on Takato's arm and shook his head. Takato couldn't help but shiver at the cold, clammy feeling of Mummymon's hand, but chose not to comment on it.

"Don't do that around civilized Digimon boy. You wouldn't like it if someone pointed a tiny object at you and suddenly knew everything about you, now would you? Same goes for the rest of you- keep your machines to yourself." Mummymon barked, and everyone nodded except for Ryo, who looked down sadly at the spot were his D-arc usually rested.

"The one who looks like me is my twin and brother, Sorcerymon," Wizardmon explained as he heard Mummymon doll out this new rule. "The bird is Aquilmon and the baby is Tokomon." Right as he finished saying this, Sorcerymon strode forward to give his brother a fierce hug.

"I missed you brother, as usual but..." Sorcerymon began, and Wizardmon finished his sentence for him.

"...Are these the ones you described? The answer is..."

"...Yes. I see. Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you..."

"...Tamers who saved us from the D-reaper. You are welcome here." Wizardmon finished much to everyone's confusion. Mummymon rolled his eyes and leaned in towards the Tamers to mutter under his breath.

"They can read each others mind and have a habit of finishing one another's sentences. It's damn confusing, but we live with it because the ability is useful." Henry nodded, already began to see.

"Oh yes, that is really useful. There certainly would be a lot of things you could do with that ability." Henry said with a gleam, and Terriermon piped up at this point.

"Oh yes, definitely! You'd know when the other had food and then go and pummel it from him!" Terriermon said excitedly, and Henry gave him a cool look.

"Momentai." Terriermon said hastily, and Henry frowned.

"I didn't say anything yet." The part Asian boy told Terriermon, who grinned cheekily.

"I know, I read your mind." Terriermon told him, and everyone laughed, Mummymon the hardest of all.

"But the problem with that Terriermon..." Sorcerymon began, and Mummymon made a face.

"Get ready for a psychology lesson on mind reading." Mummymon muttered, and Terriermon sniggered. Wizardmon ignored him and continued Sorcerymon's sentence.

"...is that the other twin would know what you're planning and...

"...Find a way to counter act it..."

"...Besides, one of us can't be hurt without..."

"...the other feeling that same pain." Sorcerymon finished, and Terriermon blinked in bemusement.

"You lost me a long time ago." Terriermon said blankly, and Growlmon nodded his agreement. Renamon shook her head and sighed, looking irritated.

"Imbeciles." She said demurely, and Rika flashed her partner a grin. Henry gave the two a curious glance and voiced the question he'd been wondering.

"So then, what do you do that's so useful?" Henry asked, ignoring Mummymon and Aquilmon's violent head shakes.

"Well, when one of goes out forging for scraps..." Wizardmon began, and Mummymon let out a sigh of irritation.

"...the other stays behind and monitors the base..."

"...It hurts to be apart for long time periods of time, but..."

"...We can communicate with one another so that we know if something's approaching the base or..."

"...Something is approaching the ones out salvaging." Wizardmon finally completed the explanation, and Henry nodded looking intrigued.

"Henry's hooked to stay." Terriermon whispered, and everyone laughed again. Henry gave Terriermon a glare and the rabbit grinned cheekily. Sighing, Henry shook his head and threw his hands into the air.

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother." Henry complained, before giving Terriermon a look that said quite plainly not to reply to the plea. Still grinning at his friend, Takato looked down as he felt an odd sensation near his foot, and blinked at the sight of Tokomon nibbling at his feet.

Feeling a sense of peace and serenity rush through him, Takato leaned down and gave Tokomon several gentle pats on the back. Aquilmon's head jerked up and he began to shake his head as he spoke for the first time in a rough, gravelly voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were yo-"

"AHHHHHH!" Takato yelled as Tokomon bit his hand, Aquilmon's warning coming a bit too late. Jumping around and struggling to get Tokomon off, Takato looked like he had ants in his pants, and sent everyone into gales of laughter.

Finally feeling pity for his friend, Ryo moved forward to pull Tokomon off. As soon as he came within Tokomon's sight holding Monodramon, however, the little babe let out a squeak of fright and let go of Takato, flying into the air and landing squarely behind Aquilmon, shivering fearfully.

Silence befell the group as Aquilmon and Sorcerymon stared at Monodramon with obvious revulsion and fear until Wizardmon gave his brother a look. Sorcerymon's eyes widened and he looked hurt.

"You're not serious!" He exclaimed. "You decided..."

"...to keep the fact that an Infected one was in our midst, I know, I know." Wizardmon finished impatiently before continuing.

"But these could be our tickets to freedom brother! Imagine..."

"Us being free from this tainted world. But I..."

"You're fears are just, but do not worry, I-"

"Will someone please tell us what the hell is going on?!" Rika demanded angrily, and Renamon nodded her agreement. Both Sorcerymon and Wizardmon looked shocked, and sparks danced along Wizardmon's fingers for a second as he gave her an annoyed look.

Then Sorcerymon gently shook his brother's shoulder and the expression cleared. Heaving a sigh, Wizardmon jerked his gloved hand towards the inside of the cave.

"Come with us, we have..."

"...Much to talk about." Sorcerymon murmured, and the two turned and head inside, only to find their path barred by a furious Aquilmon and Mummymon.

"Are you insane?!" Aquilmon demanded.

"I think they've already answered that question Aquilmon." Mummymon snapped, and Wizardmon ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry friends..."

"...Everything is as it is supposed to be." Sorcerymon promised, and the four had a stare down. Ryo began to fidget guiltily as he realized he was the main part of the problem. Suddenly Dorumon, who had merely watched the whole discussion with wide eyes, spoke.

"You can trust them. We'll be safe from the disease, I can feel it." Dorumon said confidently, and the Tamers looked at the purple Digimon in surprise. Mummymon and Aquilmon also looked startled, but slowly backed down.

Takato resisted the urge to sigh pleasurably as the cool, if slightly damp, air of the cave hit his face and offered relief from the scorching heat and blinding winds. Growlmon degenerated to Guilmon after several minutes of struggle and then followed them. Wizardmon and Sorcerymon gestured towards a cavern with a sandy floor.

"Sit..." Sorcerymon told them.

"...And listen to the sad fate that has befallen our world in the recent years." Wizardmon intoned, and everyone (except Aquilmon and Mummymon, who sat at the entrance to the cavern and glared at Ryo and Monodramon) automatically sat down. Henry couldn't help but wonder what was in the make-up of the walls around them so that it glowed softly, allowing them to dimly see.

"It all started a long, long time ago. Somewhere around 64,800 hours ago..." Sorcerymon said gravely.

"...a strange illness began striking down Digimon. They became unpredictable, violent, and much more powerful then they originally were..."

"The only way to tell them apart from normal Digimon was the glowing eyes, faded grey skin and, most important of all, the strange Delta ∆ sign that would appear on their chest and gain more and more rings as the disease worsened..."

"Triangles." Terriermon muttered under his breath, and Henry shushed his partner. Ryo, meanwhile, couldn't resist a glance at Monodramon. The purple dragon only had a single ring around his Delta ∆ sign, much to the boy's relief.

"...These 'Infected' Digimon, as they were called, wrecked havoc..."

"...and destruction on ever single plain. Not only that but it was contagious..."

"...And soon they were chaos and destruction was everywhere. A simple scratch from an Infected Digimon could mean contamination, either slow or fast, or not at all but..."

"Because of the disease, whole families were thrown out of villages and forced to roam until they either became Infected or died by the hands of a Digimon..."

"And during this all, the Sovereigns sit on their fat asses and do nothing!" Mummymon interjected, much to the Tamers shock.

"I can't believe that!" Takato said angrily. "Zhuqiaomon, maybe, but I can't believe that Azulongmon would just abandon the Digimon."

"Baihumon and Ebonwumon don't seem like the types to abandon their lands either." Ryo said thoughtfully, and Mummymon snorted.

"Well, then explain why they did nothing to stop most of the Uninfected Digimon from being driven from their homes into this bare land." Mummymon growled, and Takato and Ryo's eyes widened.

"It is not the fault of the Sovereign..." Wizardmon began with an edge in his voice that Sorcerymon took up as well.

"...They were driven to a secret place by a formidable gang known as the Kowlan Co. and have been in hiding ever since..." Sorcerymon explained, and Mummymon rolled his eyes but chose not to comment.

"What's the Kowlan Co.?" Rika asked, and Aquilmon answered with a pained look in his eyes.

"A group of mega Digimon that seem to be impervious to the disease," Aquilmon murmured, and then put a talon to the scar that ran down his cheek.

"When I was young they attacked our village and slaughtered everyone except for me, as I survived by a freak chance. They are merciless killers and so far no one, not even I, knows what they look." Suddenly Takato stood up, his brown eyes bright with determination.

"That's it! I'm not going to stand for this any longer! You guys, we need to bring down the Kowlan Co., it's the best way to figure out not only how to get out of here, but also to figure out a way to stop this disease from spreading in the real world too!" Takato proclaimed, and every non-partnered Digimon in the room snapped there necks to stare at the boy as if he'd grown another head.

"Your world had been Infected..." Sorcerymon said in shock, too which an equally surprised Wizardmon finished, more out of habit then anything.

"But that's impossible!" he exclaimed, and then explained at the Tamer's confused look. "Just before the Sovereigns disappeared they did something so that it was impossible for any Digimon to appear in the Real World..."

"...And so no Digimon have crossed the boundary since." Sorcerymon finished, and Henry's eyes widened.

"So THAT'S why no Digimon have been appearing!" He said loudly, and then frowned. "But that doesn't explain why that MarineDevimon appeared." All the Digimon seemed lost for words, before Mummymon slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"We're so screwed." He said hoarsely. Aquilmon nodded his agreement, looking similarly dejected.

"So much for that plan." Aquilmon said in disappointment, and Rika narrowed her eyes as she took all of them in.

"Wait, what plan are you talking about, exactly?" She asked, and Wizardmon regarded her with sad eyes.

"Even this place, as the Monodramon proves, is slowly but surely filling up with infected Digimon..."

"...We'd been working on ways to find safe passage to the Real World, where we would be, theoretically, safe from the disease." Sorcerymon finished, and Takato grinned.

"No worries you guys. We defeated the D-reaper so this'll be a piece of cake. You'll be back in your homes in no time." He promised, and Dorumon stared at him with shinning eyes.

"Really?" The little Digimon gasped, and Takato flashed him a grin.

"Of course, unless," Suddenly Takato looked uncertain as he glanced at his friends. "You guy's want to help right?" He said, and Ryo immediately nodded.

"Count me in on your insane quest. I need to find a way to heal Monodramon anyways, and this seems like the best option." Ryo said, but the others took several seconds longer to answer.

"I'll help you Takato," Henry said firmly. "And I'm sure Terriermon will too." He then cast his partner a look, and Terriermon crossed his little fingers.

"No promises." He said glibly, and Henry shook his head with a sigh. Everyone then turned to look Rika, who fidgeted before casting a look at Renamon.

"Oh fine, we'll help out too," Rika finally conceded grudgingly. "But only 'cause you guys would be lost without us."

"Modesty is definitely her strong point." Ryo muttered so only Takato could here, and the boy let out a soft laugh. Wizardmon and Sorcerymon looked relieved at this, and Sorcerymon began to speak.

"We are grateful for your help..."

"...How can we ever repay you?" Wizardmon finished, and Takato gave them a bashful grin.

"Don't worry about it, we're Digimon Tamers, it's our job." He reassured them, and the two magicians nodded hesitantly. Mummymon, however, shook his head, looking mutinous.

"This isn't right," He muttered, sending another glare Monodramon's way. "This is SO not right." At this point Aquilmon stepped forward with a grim smile on his face.

"If you're so determined to combat the Kowlan Co. and stop this disease, don't you want to at least know its name?" He asked, and everyone stared at him. Ryo finally broke the silence, looking slightly troubled as he held Monodramon close.

"So what is it? Spill it out already." He said, and Wizardmon answered for the bird.

"It is called..."

"...the Chaos Virus." Sorcerymon finished coldly.

* * *

**Me: Right, that was incredibly BORING! Just a lot of dialogue and no action. Sigh...** **ah well, at least it's done.**

**Terriermon: Yup, you definitely took your sweet time making this thing.**

**Me: Thank you for your encouragement Terriermon.**

**Terriermon: Why you're welcome- hey! Are you being sarcastic?!**

**Black Guilmon: Wait, I thought that was my job! And I'm hungry!**

**Me: Sigh... I'll get you food in a second Black Guilmon. Anyway, not as many reviews as I'd like, but plenty of hits so I suppose it's alright. I'd also like to thank Unknown for his constructed criticism/advice. The next chapter shall, hopefully, have plenty of action and not as so many mouths moving (the twin read minds thing was awkward to write, but I think I pulled it off okay). Ciao!**

**Look out for meh next chapter: Not All is As it Seems **

The huge grey dinosaurs towered over them and their mouths opened to deliver the fatal blast. With a roar, they monsters sent a huge blast of black fire at the weakened Tamers, and all Takato could do was close his eyes and wait for the end

"I'm sorry Jeri." Takato whispered, but before the beam could hit them a dark light burst open and a roar shook the area.

Monodramon had awoken. 


End file.
